The Wind and Spider in MHA
by Swamps637
Summary: two Hero students from the Avengers youth division are sent to U.A as transfers . U.A gets their festival underway along with the two new students whose powers ( one spider) the other ( Wind ).
1. Chapter 1

The** Wind and Spider in MHA**

** Hi Guys the Names Swamps637, but you guys can let go of the numbers **

**Also I might need some help cuz this gonna be my 1****st**** ever FanFic so hope you guys can enjoy it .**

"…**."-Talking**

'…**.'- Thinking**

**(….)-Secret's **

**Ps. I might make a poll later on , on whether my OC will need a ship hope you guys can give both my OC and Spidey a good vote for their ship. Before I forget I might do Kacchako sorry IzuRaka fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters and story of Spidey and MHA only my OC.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1 : The Transfers

One Breezy day in New York where our Friendly Neighborhood Spider man was swinging through central park wearing his Iron Spider suit. Until he heard a Big Explosion near by.

After swinging to the site of the explosion. Spidey saw Three things 1. He saw a wall of the bank blown to pieces 2. Money from the bank was being held by a villain which he pretty much has encountered before. The said villain was one of the Sinister Six ' Electro'. And 3. He wasn't the first one on the scene he saw a guy/hero he knew blasted through the wall.

"Hey Sparky!" Spidey shouted. While he was swinging unto the scene until. "So you came as well? Eh Spidey" said by a man coming through the wall. "hmm? Oh Archer, What in the Wor—" before spidey could finish a lighting blast was sent his way triggering his spider-sense to go haywire before dodging said blast.

"You pesky Bug now you show up!?, First it was this guy who thought he could beat me, now You?" Electro exclaimed while Blasting spidey over and over and over and over again.

"Awe So you did miss ME eh SPARKY? Both Mentally and Literally" Spidey said whilst dodging lightning after lightning. Then spidey used his web shooters to swing through and hit electro with some web balls.

"So I'm guessing You can take him or do I need to intervene?" asked Archer, he then whistled then out of nowhere a huge gust of wind blew through the city and a board seemingly made of wind was next to archer before he stepped on the wind board ( imagine Silver Surfers Board Only made of Wind and not a smooth).

"Yeah no I'm Good, if it were only him and me but I kinda need help cuz I don't wanna get civillians injured" Spidey replied, before spidey could get a reply from archer he saw Electro escaping

"It would be great to stay and chat but I've got to get going now bug and bre—" before Electro can finish what he was gonna say he was smashed or rather blasted to the ground by a Burst of Wind.

"Now you should know before you finish that sentence, NEVER CALL ME BREEZY or GUST or even WINDY GOT IT!" Archer said aloud, seeing as the electric villain was knocked-out cold by the blast spidey came in and said " Many would've said that might have been overkill but to be honest he did get coming before finish that, but still man you need to chill, this is why you always get solo missions rather than being teamed up with the rest of us in the Youth Division." Spidey said while placing his hand on Archer's shoulder. "You do know I only get solo missions cuz I'm the leader of the team in the Youth Division right? Also I have a hero name man if it was just you or the guys back at the tower who would call me those then I'm good but when a dumbass like this one says it then I get pissed you get me man?" replied Archer

Electro was now being put into a power dampener cuffs and being placed inside a cop car to be put in jail. With this underway both Spidey and Archer were about to leave and head back to the tower to report the incident in the data files, that is until they hear a ring in both of their suits. (The Iron spider suit is also made for nano tech , and not just spidey's but also Archers was made of nano tech).

"Hello?" both said in unison

"A great both of picked up I was just about to come get you if guys didn't answer" said by the man through the phone or call … whatever.

" !?" both said in unison again

Before the could say anything Stark spoke again saying, "Both of you are gonna be leaving for a while also I've sent the emails to both of your families about transferring both of you to Japan." Then a few moments of silence until both screamed yelling "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS ?! "

"Yeah well both of you are going in through my recommendation so all you guys gotta do is prove your strength in both written and physical, also if you guys are wondering why not send the other well you see they all voted the both of you so even if you refuse this was made for to members of the division to go so I asked the team and you guys were voted any it was unanimous, so goodluck guys all your stuff are read to be transported also just meet us back at the tower for your flights and passports you guys leave tonight BTW" Stark said , and before both could reply he hung up.

Then during that quick and very surprising turn of events both of them look at each other and said in unison again ( so this happens again) " Wait. What just happened? And was he serious just now?"

Both now looking dumbfounded until both were snapped out of it by horn/siren of a police car. Then both of them went straight back to the tower until spidey spoke " so we were voted out of the island huh?" " you think man I'm gonna guess that 'Nova' was the one who made them vote for us" Archer replied and both of them sighed in defeat knowing they have no say on what was gonna happen.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Sorry if it was a short chapter I promise the next one is gonna be longer, also since this was my first post please give me a review and tell me what you guys think since this was just basically a boring and intro to the characters that will be placed to tranfers also the timeline of the MHA will take place during its sport festival**

**Also I did ask for the paring for both polls. Btw based on the polls to who ever get paried with who that's where spidey and Archer are gonna be placed(class room I mean) **

***Here is for spidey: **

**Mina , Tsuyu**

**Shiozaki ,**

**For Archer:**

**Momo , Jiro**

**Kendo**

**So after the next chapter the results of the polls will be placed**

**So Till next time guys SWAMPS OUT…. PEACE ..\/. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wind and Spider in MHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters and story of Spidey and MHA only my OC.  
ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Big News

***U.A. Highschool***

"so with that said everyone here will be seen by heroes all over Japan and likely the World" said by a man dressed like a yellow caterpillar. " But Aizawa-Sensei how can you be sure that some other country hero would be watching the festival?" asked by a green-haired student

"about that Midoriya, the principal has asked a hero abroad to send two hero students here during the festival, and don't worry they will also be joining Class-1A" Aizawa exclaimed "Sensei I have a few concerns of my own!"a student with blue hair and glassed asked " and what would those be llida?" replied Aizawa.

"the fact that they are being transferred here! As well as the fact that they are allowed to be transferred to our heroics-course without being given a entrance exam like the rest of us except for those that came in through recommendations! , Also how can the school just accept such students without knowing of their backgrounds?" Questioned llida.

Just before Aizawa could reply another student interjected, this it was a girl with black long hair in a pony tail saying "I Agree with llida Azawa-Sensei, should'nt we know as well who and what capabilities these new transfer have to be able to transfer right before the festival"

"the decision wasn't mine to make" he replied , before another student could speak up he spoke yet again this time with a much more serious and threatening tone " yes I do agree with your questions but as far as we know these two come from a special institute where heroes in training don't need license but an official card saying they are allowed or granted permission to use their respected powers. These two students are coming from the Division under the supervision of what people in America call 'Earths Mightiest Heroes' known as the 'Avengers', these two who are coming are from that division known as AYD or 'Avengers Youth Division'. Also regarding of why they are transferring it's because they were Recommended by one the Avengers hero known as 'Iron Man' with that I can already tell all of you these two incoming transfers are not some puny weakling that you might think, I'M LOOKING AT YOU BAKUGOU. *sigh* for those two yes we have the information and their backgrounds checked"

"AND?" everyone in the class was waiting for their homeroom teachers response until, the bell rung

"Class Dismissed" Aizawa said in timid voice making the students who were waiting in anticipation

"EH?!" were the yell of some of the students( by some I mean three them being Ashido, Kaminari and Hagakure). Ashido then followed saying "Aizawa-sensei are serious? Not gonna tell us the rest of what you were gonna say?" "No the bell rung and Class is Dismissed so get out " Aizawa replied.

"but sensei!" Kaminari and Hagakure responded. "I said Class Dismissed or do I have to repeat myself" Aizawa exclaimed and glared at the three."N-n-no SIR!" the entire class was drag into aanswering.

After they all left the room to eat lunch , Midoriya sat down a table along with his friends and a few of their classmates.

"So we are gonna meet new students, wow I wonder what their Quirks are, also Aizawa-Sensei also said Iron man gave them a recommendation then that means they must be pretty talented like Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. I can't wait to meet them ." then Midorya starts to mumble through the table about the new students have faced villains or who trains them. Until llida spoke up "I myself am not quite sure of these events for one these new students seem to be powerful enough to be considered an Avenger also It bothers when Aizawa-sensei said that they are not some puny weaklings so with that in mind that means if Aizawa-sensei phrased that and calling out bakugou like that means they must be much powerful than us since they might have more experienced in fighting villians than uns who has only been in a villain incident once." " but still, sorry for intruding llida" the group turn to see yaoyororu " why no problem at all yaoyorozu" llida relied whit his hand being like a robot again, Yaoyorozu spoke again "ok thank you, Don't any of you find this strange after the USJ incident the school played on with the UA Sports Festival, and now two students from the AYD are transferring here something doesn't add up." Getting nods from everyone in the group until one hot head spoke up

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN LIKE ALL OF YOU THE TWO NEWBIES COMING HERE ARE GONNA BE BOWING DOWN TO ME GOT THAT!, THOSE TWO NEW GUYS WONT EVEN BEAT ME HEAD ON " the hot-head exclaimed." Bakugou didn't Aizawa-sensei not to think that they're weak because based from his response it seems like he read their background didn't tell us for a reason and maybe that reason might be they want them to surprise us at best" Yaoyorozu replied " I SAID I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THEY'RE GONNA BE BEATEN BY ME " Bahkugou shouted.

***At the Avengers tower***

Two figures a walking down the hall into the towers training room where they were asked to go once they got back by Tony Stark aka 'Iron man'

The two figure got inside and waited till the man they were supposed to meet arrives until the room went dark and the screen in the room was lit open showing a video call from a guy called 'Principal Nezu' then a voice called out to the two and asked them" could you guys answer that, Thanks"

"uh? Sure I guess "said one of the two

The video call went through and what they saw was they don't know what to call it ' What is this is that a Dog? A mouse? A bear?' thought one of the two then it spoke

"Greetings Young Toshiki and Young Parker My name is Nezu and I am the principal of U.A High I've been informed of your recommendations and well since that this was from the Avengers so I concluded to accept the recommendations to the school. Oh before I forget both of you shall be introduced as tranfers during the Sports Festival which is tomorrow so have a safe flight" then the mouse-dog-bear thing ended the call leaving the two respondents dumbfounded and speechless after hearing that they were gonna be introduced on the day of the sport festival which was tomorrow.

"wait hold up rewind , so he just said that it was tomorrow?" said Parker " yeah that's what I heard as well" Replied Toshiki both of the sweat dropped after what just happened then to make matters worst Tony Stark suddenly comes inside the room with mug look on his face as if he knew what the little white principal was gonna say.

"so all your belongings are now at the house which you both will be staying at "said Stark but before tony could leave Parker asked "sir with all due respect but why do we have to go to Japan just to study?" "yeah sir. Unless There was another meaning for to send the two of us which if may add very odd seemingly the fact that if this was a mission of some sorts why would you give me a partner unless you needed to make sure of something on which none of them would consider suspicious. am correct on this hypothesis Mr. Stark? "asked Toshiki

"Yes and yes both of you are gonna be studying but not just study im sending both of you because they asked if both have gone on missions and what type of missions so I concluded to give them that info and before you interject I propose you let me finish first" replied Stark and getting a nod from the two

"Ok First to be discussed why the two of you for two reasons of you have different mission status meaning one is only made to go on team missions while the other is only made to go on Solo missions.

2\. your abilities surpass all those in the team combined.

With that being the best reason they allowed tw people from the AYD to be transferred to U.A. even thou they were just attacked by villains" Stark Finished the two nodded then Toshiki asked " If that is the reason sir then why have us enroll and not the others if its only our power that's being tested?"

"that's the other reason for you see due to this incident the public eye has given some terrible reviews of the teaching and security of the students, so I'm send both of you to gather intelligence within U.A. to further help with the investigation, also the principal told me that the villains were after All Might to kill him but the doesn't answer the question" Stark was interrupted by Toshiki saying " On how the villains new that All Might would be there and time that he would be present is that what your saying Sir?"

" yes exactly that I've gotten suspicions but it can't be the staff they're all Pro Heroes that means they sent a bug inside that's why I'm send you both to on this transfer to help U.A. and avoid further Incidents from occurring, both You and Parker have what we call a Sixth Sense right? With that we might be able to- "Stark was interrupted again but this time by Parker " stop any more information leakage and to interrogate or trace its signal source to locate the perps of the incidents am I right ?"

"exactly what you said kid so do both of you nee any more information?" Stark said bot of them stayed silent for 5 seconds until Both of them said unison after making eye contact with Stark saying "WE GOT THIS!" " good now get in the Quin jet I asked one my connections in japan to accommodate your stay that's the house I said you will be staying at is the Yaoyorozu's" Stark said before looking at them and waving goodbye.

The two sat on each side talking to pass the time but fell asleep as the flight from the US to Japan took more than half a day but when it came to the Quin jet it only took 3 hours.

***Yaoyorozu Residence* **

Mr and Mrs . Yaoyorozu were having dinner with their daughter when they brought up the topic in which they will be accommodating two guest that was phoned down by an old friend and business partner of theirs.

"Momo dear please be ready once the guest arrive" told her daughter which she replied "Certainly Mother, but may asked whom this guest might be?" "They are two teenagers sent to us by to accommodate them due to them being the new transfer students in U.A. Oh how wonderful to know that one of America's heroes still have high hopes for U.A even after that horrible incident dear" exclaimed with wide eyes Momo was shocked of the news but she calmed herself

Momo then got ready whilst their maids and butlers were tending to the two bedrooms their guest shall be using for their stay here in she heard a loud noise of a jet near their household that is until she saw two figures walking out of that said Jet and started to look at the figures.

***In front of the Household***

"uhm" both of them had jaw dropped of the site of their place of said stay until they heard a voice calling out to them snapping them out of their shock

"Hi Welcome to the Yaoyorozu household my name is Yaoyorozu Momo" Momo introduced herself to the two

"Hello" both said in unison and introduced them selves " The names Peter Parker" " Toshiki Kuro pleasure to meet you"

Peter then lifted an eye brow then asked " uhm Kuro did you just flip your name just like her or that's the its been or was I the one who introduce himself wrong?" " no man I'm half Japanese alright can't believe after the few years you guys never knew about it? Also it tradition here so it's okay on your part on my part I just do it out of habit when I communicate with another Japanese person okay." Kuro Replied then both turned to look at Momo who thought ' they weren't how expected them to be, oh I am not telling anybody from class about this they won't let me hear the last of it' then she said to both of them" come let us get inside , your rooms have been prepared with your belongings inside and btw please wear these tomorrow when we are sent to school , please have a good nights rest" she then walk away and went to her room

"okay I am tired so wanna hit the hay man" asked Parker

"yeah *yawn* see ya tomorrow " replied Toshiki

**End of Chapter 2 **

**So whadyya guys think so send me a review and again go to my ppage and vote on the poll for who you guys want my OC to be paired with here are the current standings**

**For Archer**

**Yaoyorozu-1**

**Kendo-0**

**Jiro-0**

**Also for spider man his poll will take place after the results of the OC **

**So with this till next time SWAMPS OUT PEACE…. …\/.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wind and Spider in MHA**

chapter 3 : UA Sports Festival

***Yaoyorozu Household 5am***

The Sun was already rising and the maids and butlers have woken up and started their daily routine of cleaning and preparing breakfast before the household residents wake up from their slumber

After an Hour of cleaning preparations the table was set meals getting ready to be delivered upon the arrival of the residents unto the dining hall.

It was 6:00 am when the family of the residence have woken up getting ready for the day. Until they reached the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good Morning Madam, Sir, Young Madam. Breakfast is ready upon your request" the Butler said to the three. "Good Morning to you as well James " said Momo with a smile, " My my it seems that our two guest have yet to get up shall they be fit and ready to start the day if they wake up later?" asked

"why no Madam it seems that both of them have been awake since we started our daily routine" replied the James. " Oh so where are they?" asked Momo with a bit of shock after she saw how tired the two were last night.

"well my lady it seems that one has went out to jog while the other has been in the garage finding tools to tinker with his so called gadgets" answered the Butler. With a raised brow said "hm it does seem those two boys have been uncomfortable yet seeing as they were asked stay with someone they've yet to know" " why not all . its not that we are not comfortable" said a voice from behind the three.

Three then looked behind them to see Peter with a gadget of some sorts in his right hand while walking to them. Then Momo asked him " what do you mean that's not the reason then how come both you were up already when clearly both of you were almost dead tired last night?" " well about that you see both me and Kuro well mostly me have developed a case of agitation when it comes to mornings " replied Peter " well why is that? And what agitation?" asked Momo's Mother

" well you see, how the I explain this" before peter could finish a voice interrupted them saying "it because of his quirk his senses have been enhance as well due to that spider-based quirk of his and as for me well I've just enjoyed fresh morning breeze run every single day in kinds of refreshes me and my Quirk which is a Wind-based quirk if you were going to ask , also sorry for the interruption" said the voice at the opened door while wiping of some sweat with a face towel.

"ah Sir Toshiki did you have a good run? "asked the butler "why yes Japans morning breeze is very different from the breeze in America its Quite I like it" Kuro answered before looking at the three saying "I apologize for the late introductions Mr and Mrs. Yaoyorozu , My name is Toshiki Kuro" "why it no problem at all young man I see that you two are gonna get ready for the day? If so then may I suggest that you both wash up and join us for breakfast before you both and my daughter go to U.A" said both of the boys nodded ad went to shower and get changed after 15 mins the both went down.

"Good Morning once again to both of you" said Momo " likewise to all of you" said Kuro "Good Morning as well" Peter said

"wait the two of you didn't wear the uniform I asked you to wear for todays sports Festival?" asked Momo " well you see Principal Nezu said to go in our Hero Costume so that the entire population knows that we are official heroics-course student" replied Peter

"ah so that explains it. But wear are your costumes? I thought you said you would wear them but you won't have time to change if we go now" Momo said . the then showed Momo their bracelets which she raised a brow to " uhm what are those bracelets you're showing me" Momo asked

Kuro the answered by pushing the button on the bracelet and saying " just watch. *pressed button* alright 'SPRITE' (Program like JARVIS and KAREN) standard Costume Deploy" Momo then saw with wide eyes in shock to see some sort of metallic cloth wrapping around Kuro from head to toe a black masck covering half his face only leaving the eyes and the bridge of his nose to be visible then a grey hood covered the rest of his head then the body was covered with thin layered fabric then his fingers were the ones left exposed (okay if you guys are thinking wrong just imagine the costume of Green arrow but without the bow and arrow and the face is covered like the Winter soldier's without the goggles)"_Costume Deployment Complete_" Sprite announced " okay does this answer your question ?" with a grin on his smile hidden within the mask

"okay that answers that. But whose Sprite?" Momo asked again Peter answered by calling "Karen Explain both sequence of you and Sprite" the small screen on the bracelet showed a line like a sound line. "_Sprite and Myself are programs made to follow the given protocols via voice command given by our respected holder which in this case I KAREN am the Prgram assigned to follow Command via the costume or other sequences" _karen then stopped

"okay then we better get to school then we don't want to keep the principal waiting now do we ? But first uh Yaoyorozu-san can you give us a map and layout route to school" Kuro asked and Peter nodded to this as well with him knowing what Kuro was thinking.

"uh Sure we do have a map the route is in the Gps of the Car. But why would you need it if you will be riding with me to school right? You are riding the car right?" she asked both looked at her then peter spoke saying " yeah but me and Kuro are going to need a layout of the city so we can get use to during our patrols later" Momo then raised her brows the furrowed them "are both of you crazy we can't use our powers outside of school without a permit" " yeah but both us were given these" Kuro said while flashing a card with their name on it with official signature of Iron Man and Captain America with the phrase saying "I am an Official Avenger with rights to use my powers" Kuro then added while Momo could have sworn both of them were trouble makers but she seems to be wrong at this point.

"very well I guess I will see you both at school ?" Momo asked " yep" "You sure will" both said simultaneously.

"okay I'll be leaving then Bye." Momo said while waving her wands before getting inside the limo

Then both of them suited up and Kuro whistled calling out his 'Wind Board' before jumping and landing on it so he can hover then Peter prepared his web shooters then they both memorized the map (or at least both Karen and Sprite did to give them directions) then one of them Swung around his web while the other was seemingly like surfing across the air. Until a few minutes later they see the limo Momo was riding but chose to stay a way so as to not cause an accident.

Meanwhile Momo was reading a book until a blur of red and blue figure followed by a grey blur swinging and surfing around she saw outside the window where she then looked out to see clearly .

Her face no longer shows the sign of shock from the two, Until the limo stopped and she was now at U.A she then looked around to see if the two have stepped in to U.A or take detour, but it was no longer her problem .why? because she would not tell a soul that the two of them are staying at their home. She then went to class waiting for the other so that the festival can begin in an hour.

***U.A High***

Two figures were at the top of the U.A Building where one is a small white creature while sitting on the shoulder of a black figure with what it seems like a floating cloth then suddenly two shouts were heard by the people near the school looking up to see two figures falling then suddenly gliding through the air

Both figures on the roof top were impressed on how the two falling figures managed to make a disadvantage into an advantage to get to school.

"hmm so that's them huh? They're quite something to think of a way to not fall into death so quickly even thou I erased their quirks " said the black figure

"Yes, indeed I believe these two are more than enough to take on 10 or 20 pro heroes at the same time without problem. Right Aizawa? " the small figure then said which gained a nod from Aizawa

**_(*Okay you guys might say that festival? Shouldn't Aizawa be Bandaged up ? well yes he is but he can still see so the isn't something to be too difficult*)_**

Then Aizawa contacted the two figures through he secured line waiting for them to pick up then the answered Aizawa said" Both of you land on the roof I'll be giving both of you your quirks back, so we can introduce the two of you to the school. Got it" " Copy that" " Roger" Answered the two .

The two then landed on the roof then stood in front of Aizawa and the white figure on his shoulders

"Good Morning , Sir" said one of the two that landed "Good Morning to you two as well Mr. Toshiki and " Replied the Principal

Then Aizawa stared at the two and said "You two shall be introduced after the pledge of the students, Got it? Also before I forget it's up to the two of youon how you guys are gonna introduce and make your entrance, Make it fly or dry I don't care so long as you don't interrupt and delay the program." The two boys then nodded in agreement.

"so we can make any kind of entrance so long as it doesn't hurt or damge the program or antoher person, is that right Mr-uh?" Parker said "Aizawa, Aizawa Shouta, and yes the answer to your question" Aizawa replied "OK Got it " Parker said

***After 30 minutes at the U.A Stadium"**

"HELLO EVERYBODY! ARE YOU ALL EXCITED FOR THIS YEARS SPORTS FESTIVAL!" shouted by a blonde Very Loud MC " I'M GONNA BE THIS YEARS ANNOUNCER YOUR FAVORITE ! PRESENT MIC ! and a along with me is my friend ERASERHEAD!" Present Mic Shouted

"you're too loud even if it's a sports festival keep your voice down " Aizawa said in very timid voice

"But c'mon Eraser I'm just pump for this years festival I'm mean look at this years First year students they are ALL AWESOME " Mic Proclaimed, then a horn sounded then everyone looked at the entrance and they saw the students coming inside the stadium by their respectable classrooms and lined up accordingly in front of the podium

Then a Female hero walked up and said in the microphone, while getting eyed by male audience members and students with her slightly to almost showy Costume

"Now without further ado we will let the sports representative walk up on the podium and say a pledge followed by Principal Nezu's Address before I get turned on from all of your staring eyes *Wink*" Said the Skimpy Hero" Please come up to the podium Bakugou Katsuki!" She added then Bakugou stated" I'm Gonna be Number One!" then silently walking down while getting Booed by the entire First year Student Body Except Class-1A due to their knowledge of the boy.

Principal Nezu them came up the stage with a mic saying" Greetings Everyone I hope that this years sports Festival would be a great day of communication and sportsmanship, to show off all of your talents and potential to prove yourself among everybody in your peers and I wish all of you GOOD LUCK" he then gained applause and cheers from the crowd and students before tapping the mic gaining the silence and attention of the crowds and continuing his speech " And Before we forget I would like to formally introduce TWO new Transfer Student to the Hero Course Who were Recommended by a hero in America, nw if you are all wondering why I accepted the recommendation this late it's because that these two have been a away for a while before they knew of the recommendation from said Hero and this Hero's name is none other than the Leader of the Avengers and Founder of the AYD 'Iron Man'. Now then Boys Please introduce yourselves" Principal Nezu Finished

Suddenly the entire stadium could hear a sound of screaming but not of fear but that of excitement then they look up and see an figure falling down before a string of web was shot out sticking to the ceiling off the stadium and landing like a spider" Hello Everyone It's a pleasure to meet you all" he then bowed and said again" Sorry for that but I kinda wanted to make the best entrance along with my Friend" Finished and looked up

Then after that display they all looked up as well and saw another figure going down but not falling but rather he was surfing through the air and almost everybody's Jaw dropped at seeing a boy surfing through the air and around the stadium and Waving to the crowds then he suddenly jumped and landed on the podium from a height of 20 feet he was still hovering without a sound of falling to the podium he then said" Hello To all of you as well pardon my show but I kinda got excited through the vibe and the wind just blew me away" he finished Smiling bright to everyone they thought they were insane or rather a bit of trouble makers all except the staff and one student , that being Momo.

She then looked at them not shocked like the rest of her class that is until one boy noticed of momo not being shocked that boy being Midoriya.

"uhm Yaoyorozu-san I just noticed , but you were rather unimpressed or shocked about this development" The green-haired boy questioned. That gained Momo's attention and a bit shocked that he noticed she then thought 'what do I say ? dammit I let my guard down' suddenly she looked in front of her and saw the two boys who were revealing themselves out their Hero Suit

She then took that opportunity to be shocked as well as to not get anymore suspicions from her classmates "Wow look Midoriya their hero costume are receding through their clothes by itself like some sort of machine or organism" she said hoping to distract the boy and it work his eyes beam at the awesome thing he just saw."Wow you're right I wonder what its made of or how did they make , maybe Iron Man made it for them I wanna know" he then started mumbling before he was distracted by the sound of the mic to see the principal was about to speak once more

**_*tap tap tap *_**

"Ok now to clear all of this up Please let me all introduce to you Toshiki Kuro and Peter Parker!"

The two boys then bowed and waved to the crowds once more who were cheering and applauding before hearing the principal say "Now to prove that these two are Qualified I have made sure of this to test their skills not with robots like the entrance exam but of combat with another Pro Hero, so before the first Event starts These two shall demonstrate their abilities through an 'Exhibition Match against a random Pro Hero that the Roulette shall pick'"

Then the two boys nodded and went to greet the rest of their peers. All the while everyone in the student body of First years were shocked on this development.

Then the matching was made and everyone was shocked more to see who they were gonna face

**First Match (Peter Parker VS. Kamui Woods)**

**Second Match (Toshiki Kuro VS. Endeavor)**

Then all of class1-A looked at Todoroki to see his reaction of this Match he was about to walk away until he heard the transfer named Kuro saying " Alright I'm Facing the number 2 Hero this is gonna be a nice Warm up to start my day" with a Huge Grin on his face.

Todoroki thought 'seems like he's a bit of a show off even I can tell , even if I hate my father in actual combat he actually has more experience than this kid'

"Hmm I'm facing a guy named Kamui Woods guess this is gonna be a new experience for as long as he doesn't back I'm gonna be satisfied no matter what the outcome is" Peter said

'No way these two are crazy they think they can beat two pro heroes ? that's impossible for a student or hero in training' thought Midoriya then before he could ask why . Present Mic then stated

"ALRIGHT FOLKS GET READY FOR A GREAT MATCH TO START THE FESTIVAL! THE MATCH WILL BEGIN IN 15 MINS AFTER CEMENTOSS MAKES THE RING" He shouted to the crowds and they got pumped of the anticipation and the potential of the two transfer students who were gonna face actual por Heroes

**End Chapter 3**

**Sorry if I had to cut it short but I only made it till the festival but don't worry next chapter is where everything starts to hit up hehe you see what I did there **

**(-_-)**

**Well as for the poll as of the results even if only some of you voted well here they are**

**Archer Paired results**

**Yaoyorozu-3**

**Kendo-1**

**Jiro-1**

**So there you have guess Momo is the winner check the poll again for Spidey's Poll pairing ok **

**Bye**

**This has been the Swamps … Peace Out …\/. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wind and Spider in MHA**

**So hi again guys its me Swamps637 giving you a heads up for today so first off the poll for spideys airing is now up so go vote whp you want spidey to be paired with as for the results of the first poll well getting paired up for Archer is Momo Yaoyorozu. So hope you guys vote for spideys if the poll ends with a tie then im gonna make it a decisive eenie meenie to choose rather than giving a harem right?**

**Also for Spidey here are the current standing choices**

**Tsuyu – 3**

**Mina - 3**

**Shiozaki - 0**

**Hagakure -0**

**So enjoy this chapter hopefully I can manage 4k this time**

Chapter 4 : U.A Sports Festival part 2

A Hero named 'Cementos ' made a stage by moving cement and forming it to how he see it fit

"5 more minutes and the stage would be all set Midnight" said the Cement Hero.

"Okay thanks for the heads up Cementos. " Replied Midnight.

**_*in the waiting Room*_**

"damn, guys Did you see their faces when they saw their opponents? It's like they weren't even intimidated or Phased on who they were gonna fight! " Said a Red-Haired Boy.

"yeah we all saw it, also those entrance that they made , One was literally Surfing through the AIR! I mean it's AIR right how the hell can he do that does he have a Wind quirk ? but still Air is practically untouchable ,right?" a boy with blonde hair with a tint of black commented.

"Endeavor of all the Pro's they could've faced it had to be the Number 2 Hero , And his reaction wasn't even that of a scared or intimidated person ,his expression was that of a smiling face, it was like he hit the Jackpot or something?" Questioned a girl with pink skin. " yeah I saw that too Mina, but did you guys see their faces they're kinda cute right? " said an invisible Girl.

"Well you do have a point there Tooru , but the one with Brown hair was more cute right? His name was Peter right?" Replied Mina. "Yes that is one of the name's of one of the new transfers are" Answered lida.

Then suddenly the door opened and the entire class1-A saw two people enter.

"well speak of the devil" mumble the blonde with a tint of black hair.

From the door the two then walked up and one said "Hi My name is Toshiki Kuro Pleasure to meet you all." Then the other also said " And My name is Peter Parker, I also would like to say Hello to all of you as a proper introduction"

"Likewise to Both of you My name is lida Tenya, Class President of Class1-A" lida said

Then two boys went up and greeted the two transfers

"Hi the pleasure is all ours , Kirishima Eijiro By the way" said the Red-haired while putting his hand for a handshake " Pleasure to meeting you Kirishima " said Kuro while shaking his hand.

"Kaminari Denki" The blonde said while shaking Peters hand. "Hiya boys, My names Ashido Mina and this is my Friend" said the pink girl Pointing to the invisible Girl " Hagakure Tooru,Hi again" said the invisible girl.

"Nice too meet you as well" Replied Kuro

Then a shout from one student was heard by the two, then both looked at the source of the voice

"HEY BOTH YOU EXTRAS BETTER STAY OUT OF MY WAY AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MESS WITH CUZ IM GETTING THE NUMBER ONE SPOT GOT IT OR I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU WHERE YOU STAND RIGHT NOW !" shouted by a Blonde while little explosions were setting off from his palms.

The two boys who got that just shrugged it and looked the other way till the blonde got more pissed from their response "HEY DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME LIKE I DIDN'T SAY A THING YOU BASTARDS!" then peter replied saying " Man watch your Language you're lucky Cap ain't here or he would've given you a 3 hour lecture on why you should not Curse" "also who ever you are just don't go blowing everybody ok they might get to much pleasure if you keep it up got man? " added Kuro

Then the room fell silent at their response and reactions to the explosive blonde. Then the literally sweatdropped from what Kuro said to insult the Blonde. Before any thing could happen lida stepped in and said " pleas don't Mind Bakugou his just a little Hot headed whent it comes to people"

Then both kuro and Peter looked at bakugou and kuro said " Make sure you keep your self in check Bakugou you wouldn't want to piss of the wrong guy because of your attitude , Got t?" then sighed and added "Man I'm literally sounding like Cap right now , it's actually sending shivers down my spine"

Then before any one else can speak the heard Present Mic on the speakers saying "ALRIGHT FOLKS THE STAGE IS SET AND PLEASE ALL CONTESTTANTS OF THE EXHIBITION MATCH MAKE YOUR WAY BACK HERE . YEAH!"

**_*at the Stage*_**

"You already have a mic , Mic can you not Shout its very irritating and you woke me up dammit" Complained Aizawa. "oh com on Eraser its Finally Starting the Torch to ignite our Excitements for this years Sports Festival AND ITS GONNA BE A STUDENT VS PRO. CAN THE TWO TRANSFERS BEAT THE PRO'S OR WILL THE PRO'S SHOW HOW MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE THEY HAVE!" Mic Said.

"Okay before anything else the school has allowed the two to use their Hero Costume for this Match. Why? You may ask while the others are in their P.E. uniform saying it's unfair, well that is the case these two ,will be facing pro's with their costumes as well so to be fair on both sides we have made the exception of them being able to use their costume during this event only" Midnight explained

"ALRIGHT THE FIRST EXHIBITION MATCH IS BETWEEN PETER PARKER VS KAMUI WOODS SO BOTH CONTESTANTS ENTER NOW!" Mic Shouted

Then peter was walking and waiving at the audience without his costume yet followed by Kamui Woods

"so kid now gonna where your costume ?" asked Kamui. "hm? Oh! I forgot to activate it dammit, Hang on one second" Peter replied

Peter then pressed a button on his bracelet then said" Karen Activate Spider suit" then his body was being covered up till the suit was finally complete _"Suit initiation complete " said Karen_

The crowd was going wild already from hi Hero costume then Kamui asked "So Kid Got a name to go with that Costume of yours you might be famous one day so might as well know it now" "oh My hero Name is 'Spider-Man'" Peter Replied then did a two-fingered Salute. "Okay then hope you can keep up Spider-Man" Kamui Challenged. "Just Make sure you don't Hold back " Peter Retorted

At the stands class1-A along with kuro were sitted and they heard the exchange of the two while some were impressed the others were already looking forward to the match

"wow even thou I saw it a while ago it's still impresses me on how his costume is made, I wonder how or what its made off?" said Midoriya then a voice answered his question " well the costume isn't really a costume but a high-tech gadget" Midoriya then looked back and saw who answered and it was Kuro

"Nice to meet you the names Toshiki Kuro and you are? "he asked "Ah m-my n-name is Mi-Midorya i-i-izuku, and what did you mean it's a gadget " Midoriya Replied

Kuro answered the question while showing his bracelet "well you see this here is a nano-tech based gadget which means this fella here can accommodate our needs of costume using nanites , so to simply explain his suit or our suit to be exact are made of metallic fiber, that are compatible to nanites and well as you can see it can form our costume without the need of carrying a costume at all, as long as the costume design and blueprints are all uploaded to it the interface of the program which is for Peter is 'Karen' the AI while mine is called 'Sprite'" then Midoriya nodded while taking down notes which was surprising where it came out of thin air all of a sudden

Then Midorya asked another question "Uhm Toshiki-san can I ask what are both your Quirks are you know both you and Parker-san?" "well we can't tell you our Quirks just yet so just wait and see also his quirk should be obvious due to his costume and all" Kuro replied

Then the match suddenly Began when they heard Present Mic shout

"READY FIGHTER'S ! ROUND 1 START" Mic Shouted with enthusiasm

"Okay Kid here I go" said Kamui he then stretch his arms then tree branches came rushing towards Peter, Peter then jump one branch after another using his 'spider-sense' he doge every branch Kamui sent at him with ease.

"so that the best you got 'Groot' Rip-off" Peter said , then he jump in the air to avoid Kamui's branches then Kamui sent a massive swing using his Branches on Peter then when he hit peter every one in the audience saw that he was hit , so they thought he was sent out of bounds then the Kamui retacted his branches. They were all shoeckd when they saw no sign of Peter

"what where did he go? " said one of the audience

"I thought he was hit by Kamui's Attack just now? Can he go invisble? Said another

Then kamui looked around " oh man don't tell I sent him flying by acc-" before Kamui could finish a *thiwp* was heard and they saw peter Swinging and jumping then he sent a fury of punches and kicks on Kamui, Before Kamui could see him Midnight Shout "Kamui is out-of-Bounds the Winner is Peter Parker!"

The crowd went wild on peters sudden attacks before they could even process how he wasn't sent flying

Peter then walked over to kamui saying "Sorry bout that guess I forgot to tell you since I'm Spider-man I have my own Web-shooters , see?" he then showed Kamui his wrist he then replied saying "hm so when I thought I hit you, you used your web to swing yourself out of the way? Pretty Impressive Kid I'll give you that , so how was the experience fighting a Pro?" "well I just caught you off guard and well it's not my First time, you see we were trained by Captain America, Iron Man and during our stay at AYD, so yeah I already have fought with villains too so Sorry if I rushed it a bit" Peter answered while scratching the back of his head

"so I'm guessing its not just you who has experience?" asked Kamui "yep Kuro over there is the Leader of the AYD group and he is the only one among us to be sent on a Solo Mission" Peter answered

Kamui the sighed saying " guess Endeavor's gonna need to watch his back, huh?" " uhm I don't know about Kuro cuz he has Four levels of Power the only levels he can use without permission is 0 and 1 , then For 2 he needs a confirmation from one senior member of the Avengers or a majority of the AYD in the mission ,for level 3 he needs the approval of the Head of Shield, or the Whole Avengers has to approve with all members approving that's how strong and destructive Kuro's Wind is" Peter explained

Kamui then looked at the stands where Kuro just stood and started walking ' are sure he is strong? He doesn't look like the type of guy who can burst out a lot of damage? 'both Kamui and Peter left the stage and was greeted by Endeavor "hmph, Pathetic Losing to a mere Child are you sure you're cut out to be a hero Kamui?" Endeavor exclaimed. Kamui then looked down and walked past Endeavor before Peter said " You call yourself the Number 2 Hero but you just Look down upon others who you deem weak, well for starters before you go out there make sure you don't regret anything you did cuz your opponent isn't Someone you can take Lightly" " Really now? I guess I need to prove you wrong and if I do beat my opponent you should just quit being a hero cuz wimps like you are nothing worth bragging about!" Endeavor retorted " I was gonna say good luck but I guess you just dug your own grave. Also im betting he ain't even gonna use his Quirk on someone like you" Peter Replied and left

Endeavor thought 'not that it matters that wind surfing pipsqueak ain't even gonna be able to touch me any ways'

At the stands Peter then Walked in without his costume and people from Class1-A started to greet and congratulate him on his win.

" wow Peter you took on Kamui with so many fast punches and kicks ! How were even able to dodge all of his attacks? " Mina asked " well you see my Quirk is well a spider-based one called 'Arachnia' meanin I can do what a spider can, like my entire DNA structure was enhanced with this spider quirk where I have enhanced strength, Speed, Reflex, agility and even stick to walls with my hands and feet, But what's special about this, is my sixed sense which I called is 'Spider-Sense' its sense where I can sense danger nearing me and time kinda slows down a bit for me to react accordingly" Peter answered

After his explanation the listeners Jaw dropped from what they heard until one shouted " That's like cheating ! how can you have so many things for one quirk?! "a little boy with purple hair stated while getting agreeing nods from several of the class

"well my Quirk is a spider based so basically my 'Arachnia' Quirk gave me a boost on what spiders can do, but I can't shoot my own webs nor do I make them with my body" Peter replied

"but then how can you shoot webs and swing around then?" asked Hagakure " I made a special compound to make my webbing, where once it hits the air it quickly dries up and stick to a surface but it depends on which webbing I'll use" Peter answered then getting nods from the class until he saw Momo then approached her and greeting her

" Hi there mind if I sit next to you guys, also better not blink when it starts I think Kuro is gonna be having fun" Peter said and he got confused looks from everybody.

"Just watch and you'll see what I meant" Peter added

Todoroki was intrigued when he heard this and he then began to pay attention to the match that was gonna begin in a few minutes.

"How do you mean his gonna be having fun? His opponent is Endeavor the number 2 Hero" asked Momo.

"You see there" pointing towards the stage where Endeavor was already standing . " Kuro is the type of guy no matter who or how strong they are he can always pull through and a find a way to beat his opponents. For Example he and Hulk Fought for training on a daily basis along side Captain America , but because of that it helped his muscles and reflex more as well as his speed even thou he has a wind Quirk called 'Wind Manipulation' he doesn't rely on it too much,his other power is his 'Wind Board'" before peter finished he was cut by Momo Asking " Wait he has two powers ?" " What? No he doesn't that Board, from what he's told us was already with him when he got his Quirk and he is the only one that can ride it , so we just concluded that he is simply 'Strong', So the reason why I said he is gonna have fun. Well you can just wait and see" Peter said and went to Momo and sat down and leaned back to watch Kuro in his match against Endeavor.

'if only they knew how Kuro took out an entire army and villians all at once' Peter thought to himself.

"AlLRIGHT FOLKS THE SECOND MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN AND WE ALL SAW HOW PETER PARKER FOUGHT SO CAN WE EXPECT THE SAME ABOUT TOSHIKI KURO?!"Mic Shouted. "can you for once not shout about everything it's very annoying Mic" Aizawa complained. "OH COME ON NOW ERASER YOU'RE GETTING TO SEE YOUR NEW STUDENTS IN ACTION ALREADY AREN'T YOU EXCITED?" Mic Questioned and Aizawa answered " No. now shut it."

At the stage Endeavor was waiting for his opponent till he finally came out wearing his Hero costume

"Took you long enough, also for Wasting time I will finish this match fast" Endeavor said "Sure ,whatever Floats you Boat " Kuro said in a very carefree tone " alright then I'm ending this now" Endeavor shouted as soon as he heard the Yell from Present Mic that indicated the start of the match

Endeavor Shot a high-Burst Shot of Flames at Kuro, that Engulfed Him instantly "hmph serves you right for thinking you could've fought me and not get hurt kid" he Said

Everyone from the stand was shocked from what Endeavor did to finish the Match then everyone from Class1-A looked at Peter and he looked at them asking them" What told you to not blink and keep watching this ain't over"

'his Kidding right anybodu would've been killed by that attack' Momo Thought .' Guess he really was just some weakling' Thought a smirking Bakugou but then the dust settle and a figure was standing in the place where Kuro was standing not even moved a muscle.

"So*yawn* you Gonna start now or What you said you were gonna finish this the moment the match started ? So tyou gonna start yet or what?" Kuro asked as he stood in place no damage, no burn marks, not even a tiny scratch.

"What The? How are you not out yet?" Questioned Endeavor " well *yawn* I haven't warmed up yet so let me stretch First then" Kuro Replied

"Answer me Dammit!" Endeavor yelled " If you really want to know then how about you make me tell you "Kuro replied with Grin on his face "its been a while since I played with fire, If you would call that Fire thou" Kuro Added. Every hero in the audience actually sweat dropped from his comment at Endeavor

"You want to face real Heat? Then I'll send you this" Endeavor shouted as he brust out flames much stronger this and yelling "PROMETHEUS BLAZING RAGE!"

"FINALLY A MOVE I CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT!"Kuro Shouted " very well I too shall throw a move against you" he added then wind suddenly wrapped around his arm the he yelled " WIND BURST MODE: ZEPHYR STORM!" as Kuro sent a massive Burst of Wind Clashing with Endeavors Attack.

"WOAH! TOO MUCH FORCE KURO !" Peter Yelled as he was holding on his seat tightly while grabbing Momo and Midoriya, before they were sent flying

After the clash and everything settled they saw two figures one was standing the other was on the ground. With shock faces and wide eyes they couldn't believe what they just saw

Endeavor was lying on his back outside the ring panting and Kuro wasn't even slight bit hurt or tired

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ERASER?! "Mic Shouted. "Shut it, also the blast went from little to like a C4 was because when Kuro blasted his wind , he blasted several different wind at the Fire Blast which caused the flames to burnout and burnup as well all at the same time which caused a chain reaction that lead to that while that was happening Kuro Sent another blast but this time he sent a kick to the air but we were all to busy from the blast that we didn't notice how he blew Endeavor out of the Ring" Aizawa Replied " WHAT ? THEN HOW DID YOU KNOW HE SENT ENDEAVOR FLYING WITH A KICK?" Mic Questioned " Because while every one was settling down and confused I already looked at the replay" Aizawa Answered

"THEN LET'S ALL WATCH THE REPLAY TOGETHER FOLKS" Mic Exclaimed.

*video*

"WIND BURST MODE: ZEPHYR STORM" kuro yelled as he pushed his fist forward a sending a torrent of wind to endeavors attack .then suddenly Kuro began to jump and did a Heel kick and a Front kick before landing suddenly another burst of wind came from that , that after the explosion happened it hit Endeavor through the Chest and sent him flying out of bounds.

*video end*

"Endveavor is Out-of-Bounds, The Winner is Toshiki Kuro" Midnight then said through the mic.

Before a shout came from the crowds saying " You actually Did IT!? You Perfected IT?!"

At the stand where Class1-A was as they all watched the video replay Peter's eyes widen and shouted

" You actually Did IT!? You Perfected IT?!" then the group beside him all looked at him with confused looks then Midoriya Asked"What do you mean he actually did it?" "uh Well I knew this was gonna happen but I didn't he was gonna use the Number 2 hero for Skill Practice" Peter Replied as his sweat dropped.

"Hey Peter It Turns out its not used for frontal assault but instead as a Follow up" Kuro Replied shouting

Then Class1-A were shocked that he actually did use this as a skill practice session.

Kuro then started walking to Endeavor and said "Thanks you actually Helped me perfect my New Move"

Endeavor was pissed but most importantly he was most pissed at himself for getting toyed by child he then replied saying " I don't care , what I want to know is how were you not burned or moved from your spot" " oh that well actually I made a 'Wind Barrier' that cause your flames in the center to follow through the current instead of hitting me " Kuro Answered

Endeavor then shrugged it off and walked away.

Kuro then power down his suit and made his way to the stands when he heard Midnight say " okay Students it is time to begin the First Event so everyone get ready and go straight here, as for our two new students, Principal Nezu has instructed that the two of you shall be participating in this match on a few conditions" she then looked at both Peter and Kuro saying " the two of you shall begin at last place and as well as your suits aren't allowed so please surrender them to Cementos, also your Web-shooters aren't allowed due to you being in the hero course only your Quirks shall be allowed to be used , now , the Principal has told me to tell you that you shall not be allowed to use your 'Wind Board' due to the fact that its not part of your Quirk as you have explained to him" the two Boys nodded and did what they were asked

Midnight walked to the podium and stated " The First Event shall be" ( OBSATCLE RACE)

"the Obstacle Race so , Everyone Get yourselves Ready and"

**_*Bang*_**

Mic then Shotued " AND THEIR OFF , THE START OF THE OBSTACLE RACE HAS FINALLY BEGUN!"

Kuro and Peter stood behind the line. "wait they said for us to start at last place right so that means we can run now, right?"asked Kuro " beats me, but lets go anyways" Peter replied

**End of Chapter 4 **

**So sorry about that but I'm really just waiting for the final results for the polls on who spidey gets paired with **

**And so for the one saying Peter for Momo sorry but She was already paired in the last poll so yeah sorry bout that.**

**The final results for spideys pair will be after chapter 5 has been posted so if it's a tie a would go for a coin toss if it ends in a tie, so no hard feelings gotta be fair with my decision.**

**So Bye**

**This has been the Swamps … Peace Out …\/. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wind and Spider in MHA**

**So guess its almost time for the result of spideys poll, the current standing is**

**Tsuyu-4**

**Mina-4**

**Shiozaki-0**

**Hagakure-0**

**So after this chapter if it still a tie by the end of the day I post this I'll just flip a coin and see who gets lucky , also sorry in advance if the you voted for didn't get the role cause of the coin flip just in case it was a tie.**

**Ps. All votes must go through the poll sorry I don't follow the reviews that asked for this ship sorry , but I did comment about that in previous chapters that all votes that shall be accounted for are the ones from the poll.**

**so yeah here we go**

Chapter 5 : U.A Sports Festival part 3

Kuro and Peter stood behind the line. "wait they said for us to start at last place right so that means we can run now, right?"asked Kuro " beats me, but lets go anyways" Peter replied

Then peter started running for the tunnel until he looked behind him and stopped then saw kuro 'WALKING' to another tunnel " uhm Kuro where are you going the starting line is here" Peter said " oh you meant go for the race " Kuro answered

"of course what else was I talking about?" Peter asked " well I thought you said out of the sytadium so we can eat, I'm hungry by the way Man" Kuro replied then started to walk back to the tunnel he was heading for, until " Where do you think are you going?" asked the R-rated Hero , Kuro then replied "uhm out of the stadium to eat" " peter then spoke up "uhm Kuro you do know they want us to perform as well, Right?" "well they said they were gonna test us to see if we were really qualified for the hero course, they never said anything about performing or joining the festival right" kuro said then turned to face Midnight " Ma'am with all due respect, but I don't think I should join the events cuz if I were to join then I might take the top and I don't want to do that , if peter here would like to I won't interfere but as for me" kuro added then whistled his wind board then came along and he lay down on it "I'll just wonder around the campus and buy some food or just relax until everything is done" kuro finished

"uhm I don't know about that, I think the Principal would not be pleased with your attitude" replied Midnight, then looks towards the stands where the teachers are watching " Really? Man I just wanted to eat too *sighs* guess if I can't leave then I'll just" before kuro could finish he was cut off by midnight " you'll just what?" she asked kuro then laid down on his board then closed his eyes and said " wait for everything to be over and done with. So I'll be taking a nap, so yeah" kuro finished then after 2 minutes he was asleep, all Midnight could do was look and watch the race go underway 'This kid already showed his power so why not join in as well?' Midnight thought

"well sorry bout that guess he still isn't competitive to fight others , unless it was a given mission to him then he would probably do it even if he is late to start" Peter said for Midnight hear him before he went to Kuro and sat by him 'Don't tell me him as well?' Midnight added to her Thoughts

"Fine then just Remember that if you didn't get any recommendations for your internships then don't blame us for not participating in the events" Midnight said "It's okay Midnight let them be you've seen their abilities first hand right "said a voice from behind Midnight " Ah! Principal Nezu, what do you mean it's okay?" asked Midnight " well you see those two are here for a reason and that reason shall be discussed later after everythings been settled so just let them be. Also that Exhibition Match was to show us whether or not they have the skills and abilities to handle tough and dangerous obstacles." Prinicapl Nezu replied. Which got a nod of agreement from the seductive Heroine.

Kuro was lying down on his wind board as to not disturb the competition when it finishes and as to also just sleep through it all with out a care in the world. While waiting for everything to end he is just simply getting bored from waiting so he was about to hope off and walk to the tunnel again until he was called out by peter.

"Hey man you seem. Bored I guess" Peter commented then Kuro sat up and replied "well not like theres anything else to do while we wait" "well you do know if we run know and start the race while almost, all of them are just finishing on crossing the second obstacle we might be able to catch up" Peter suggested

"hmm *yawn* I Don't know maybe once two or three have crossed the second obsactle we can start running or not either way, I win the events or I get to just watch and relax. So technically it's a Win-Win scenario for me." Kuro replied

*sigh* " well I guess im gonna go off and run and see if I can still reach them" Peter said and started Running off to the starting line of the race

"HOHO WHAT'S THIS IT SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE A LATE RUNNER FOLKS." Shouted Mic, then everyone noticed peter running and they commented

"is he serious as if he can catch up, from this point where almost all the competitors are crossing the second obstacle " one person said

"hmm this looks interesting you guys think he can make it?" one person questioned

"this kid thinks he can run all the way from being left behin-" before the last comment was said they saw Peter run at an extremely fast paced run unlike the average person it was like he can match lida in a race barely.

And like that he was already passing the First obstacle and was about to reach the second one like it was nothing

Mic the shouted "FOLK LOOK AT THAT HE JUST STARTED AND HE HAS ALREADY REACHED THE ALL THE OTHER COMPETIT- HUH?!" Mic was cut off when he saw another figure going to the starting line and continued " LOOK AT THAT MY LISTENERS IT SEEMS LIKE THAT ANOTHER ONE HAS STARTED TO GO TO THE STARTING LINE AS WELL" then they saw a figure crouching and seems like a gust of wind was blowing suddenly

***a few seconds earlier***

"so his made it to the second obstacle now I guess I can run and see if I can make it to the top 10" Kuro said to himself , he then stood up and started to walk and stopped at the starting line then he crouched down saying

***back to the present***

"hm guess I'm gonna use it, Even without Torrent(name of the Wind Board) " he said then all of a sudden a gust of wind was surrounding Kuro, but no one noticed that the wind was only focusing on his legs

"BREEZE MODE: TORRENTIAL PATH !" he shouted then all of a sudden he ran and it was like a blur and he passed the First obstacle then was about to reach the second obstacle until

"ERASER WHAT IS YOUR CLASS MADE OF!? AND FOLKS THE FIRST ONE BACK TO THE STADIUM IS . MIDORYA IZUKU!" Mic Shouted "do you ever keep quiet. The race is not finished yet." Aizawa said while pointing to the screen at the second course

"WOAH! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT HE WAS ONLY PASSED THE FIRST OBSTACLE NOW HE IS ALMOST TO THE THIRD OBSTACLE !" Mic Shouted again.

"peter looks like you could use a lift!" Kuro shouted while he was rushing through the Second obstacle . Peter then looked back and smiled then replied " Hm, guess you couldn't stay hold it either huh?

"You gonna grab my hand or what !" kuro shouted as he was a few feet from peter. "Sure !" Peter Replied then stretch his arm out and kuro blasted them all the way to the Third obstacle. Kuro then looked up front and saw that the others were almost at the tunnel. He then looked at peter and said

"uhm Peter this is gonna be a little painful" "huh? What do you me-" before peter could finish

Kuro then shouted "BREEZE MODE: WIND IMPACT" both of them were engulfed with wind and suddenly they passed the leaders.

Then Present mic Shouted "LOOK AT THIS FOLKS THE TWO LATE COMERS ARE NOW ON THE THRID OBSTACLE AND HAS EVEN PASSED SOME OF THE OTHER LEADERS. LOOKS LIKE THEY STILL BE ABLE TO GO INTO THE TOP 10 " "Do you ever shut up Mic" Aizawa complained

The six finishers were looking at the screen as they saw the two late comers almost finish the race in less than 5 mins.

"guys did you see that?" Midoriya said "WHO CARES . DAMN DEKU THEY DIDN'T EVEN WIN FIRST PLACE OR EVEN BEAT ME !" Bakugou shouted " ye-yeah but k-kachan they started L-Late b-before we e-even f-finished" replied Midoriya until they heard Present Mic shout "LOOK AT THE LATE COMERS GO! THEY ARE ALREADY AT THE FINISH LINE! "

"okay so what now?" Peter questioned Kuro as they were about to enter the tunnel "heh well about that I've never done this without Torrent before so let's prepare for the impact part " Kuro Replied

"I have a bad feeling about this" Peter said then gulped.

The two then passed the tunnel but then ." Wait they aren't stopping they might cra-" before an audience member could finish

***BAM***

A dust cloud was formed and the two people waiting to come in were no where to be found until

"uhh" a groan could be heard from two people that crashed until they heard a voice saying

"Note to self never use that move again without torrent" said aloud with a groaned and pained voice

"next time don't drag me along when you do this Kuro" said Peter "hahaha I guess that ones on me cmon let's get up already " Kuro replied

The dust settled and the audience saw the two late starters as the finished both in seventh and eight place.

Then Kuro Got up and saw the other Finishers and said "Hey guys congrats on coming in First, Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth place" "SEE YOU TWO EXTRAS ONLY GOT SEVENTH AND EIGHT PLACE, SEE I KNEW THERE WASN'T ANYTHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU TWO" Bakugou Shouted

Then another voice was heard saying "well from what I saw and heard from the announcement of Present Mic stated that they both started last and *pant* started the race when we were all past the second obstacle *pant *" they all looked and saw Yaoyorozu Momo panting "woah you okay there ?" asked Kuro when he noticed her panting and her shirt was open then Momo pointed to her back "can *pant * you please get off me Mineta *pant* you pervert" she said kuro then heard a reply saying "It was totally Worth it" said a Purple haired kid on Momo's Back

"Perv? Him?" Kuro asked Momo she nodded as she was catching her breathe then Kuro walked behind Momo seeing the Little Perv won't go

"You know If you want I can blast this little Perv to one of Cap's Lectures right now if you want" Kuro asked as he grab the Mineta from the back and pull him off of Momo she then Smiled and said "Thanks for that and I am quite tempted for the offer" which got the Purple kid pale then she added "But it was a race so anything was supposed to happen, but remember this you little Perv do it again and I will ask him to do it" "Are you sure about that?" Kuro asked then she nodded and he simply threw the purple Perv at his back and said "Try anything like that again and you'll meet someone whom you wish you never met, saw ,heard, knew or even got closed to" Kuro said before walking away from the scared Mineta.

Peter saw and heard what Kuro said and he knew who he was referring to.

"Man you sure you were gonna let him meet 'Him' Kuro?" Peter asked "Have I ever lied also he would really make that Mineta kid look Sane and innocent" Kuro replied but was heard by Momo and Midoriya then they went and asked Kuro who he meant and what he meant "uh Toshiki-san What do you mean it'll make him look innocent?" Momo Questioned as she pointed to Mineta " and who do you mean exactly that you'll let him meet?" she added "well how do I say this. Hmmm. Nope I got nothing on how I can simply say he isn't that bad" Peter said with a weird smile on his face "*sigh* fine I'll tell them" Kuro said and turned to Momo and Midoriya and said "you see when I meant he'd look innocent and sane, and you'd prefer him rather than this guy. Well I've worked with him before and trust me he has a lot of screw loose"Kuro said while pointing the side of his head and added "but he isn't someone to take lightly just because his the biggest Pervert ,talks softly and is a little friendly to most , but he is also one of the most dangerous people on earth his skills are that of a highly trained assassin." Kuro Paused and saw the two were already worried about what he was gonna say. "well that's all I'll say for now , but atleast you know where I'm getting at here" Kuro finished and the two nodded and Peter then spoke up and said "I just hope Wade doesn't come here at all."getting a sigh and nod from Kuro

"yep you're right on that one" Kuro commented

***After all the finishers arrived ***

"Okay listen up!" said Midnight while standing on the podium

"The Next Event will be " she paused and the Screen showed (CAVALRY BATTLE)

"a Cavalry Battle and now I will be explaining the rules" she ended

After she explained the rules to everybody she the pointed out the main factor of the event

"okay the top 42 Finishers will be the only one playing so from the rankings of 42 will be given their own points, Depending on their placement for 42 is equal to 5 points and 41 is equal to 10 points. You see where im going with this. And as for the First Place he gets " she paused and everybody was waiting then she shouted "TEN MILLION POINTS!"

Midoriya's heart suddenly stopped when he heard it " Now you all shall be given 15 mins to build your teams" Midnight added

During the 15 mins there were two people who were not being approached by other people they were standing at the edge of the stadium talking

"okay so we gonna be teamed up or what?" asked Peter "hmm I don't know . wait let me ask them something"Kuro replied and walked to Midnight " I have a quick question" Kuro asked "what would that be ? is something like which side I liked being slapped?" she repleid Kuro then ignored her comment and asked her "No. and Would My wind Board be allowed for this event since it's no longer a race" "well let me ask principal Nezu and see what he thinks wait here" Midnight said and walked off

After a few minutes she came back and said "he said it's okay so long as you don't hurt or trip anybody then it's okay" Kuro then replied "okay thanks that is all " then he walk away and headed for Peter

"so what did you ask?" Peter asked "torrent was given the okay, so we snatch two or three head bands then after that we run and I jump on torrent with you on my back then we wait in the air till time is up " Kuro replied in a whisper as to not let the other teams hear his plan.

"sounds good " Peter remarked then added "who are we getting?" "we take the one who has enough points to keep us In the lead , and we won't be racing for the Ten Million, cuz everyone is surely going after that." Kuro replied and got a nod from Peter.

"Okay 15 Mins have ended and we shall begin the Cavalry Battle in a few moments." Midnight announced.

"WOW WE HAVE SOME PRETTY ODD TEAM LINE-UPS HERE AND THERE AND WAIT WHATS THIS IT SEEMS LIKE THE TWO TRANSFER ARE WORKING AS A DUO ONLY WITH ONE ON THE BACK AND THE OTHER AS A HORSE, WILL THEY EVEN LAST LONG?" Mic Questioned as he Shouted "Quit it, its very annoying Mic, but that line up is gonna be what some would be looking out for " Aizawa Replied

Kuro looked over some of the competitors he saw Midoriya teamed-up with a Bird like Kid , a Round face girl who has pink orbs around her cheeks and a pink haired girls with goggles. Then he looked over another team and saw Yaoyorozu teamed-up with lida, Kaminari and a kid that has a scar on hi left eye and has two hair colors, he also saw another team consisted of Bakugou, Ashido, Kirishima and a plain look kid with large elbows. Then he looked pover the other teams but since he never knew any of them yet he just went along with his plan with Peter

" then without further delay the Cavlary Battle . START!" Midnight Shouts

Then the bell rung to signal the start of the event.

"Oh yeah are you ready for this Kuro?" Peter Asked

"Just Make sure we don't lose our headband and we're good to go" Kuro replied

They both went for the two closest Bands while they were running to get the other head band all the while the others are rushing for the Ten Million Points.

"Kuro ahead two teams , wanna go for some grab and go?" Peter Exclaimed "so long as I'm not paying for it , then let's go" Kuro retorted then Kuro began to run towards the two teams that are running after the Team Midoriya

Suddenly kuro's Legs became cover with wind again then he said " alright Peter hang on and be alert to grab and go" he then shouted "BREEZE MODE : TORRENTIAL VACCUUM " then his Wind Board went to the far front of the other teams and suddenly started sucking a gust of wind with such force, while the other teams were busy trying to hold their grip and foot Kuro Jumped and let him get sucked in to the vortex of wind , with that he suddenly went passed the two teams without them noticing that their bands were already taken by Peter. Kuro then yelled "TORRENT MODE : WIND RIDE" kuro and Peter were pulled to torrent all of a sudden then the wind stopped and the other teams looked at what happened and saw Kuro on his Wind Board and Peter on his shoulders holding two Headbands , to the shock of the other teams they all looked over to see whose bands were stolen then they all saw they two teams Kuro passed through without their bands tied .

"OH MY A GREAT STRATEGY BY TEAM PARKER USING THAT BRUTE WIND TO THEIR ADVATAGE AND STEAL TWO BANDS AT THE SAME TIME , BOTH TEAM HAGAKURE AND TEAM KENDO HAVE LOST THEIR BANDS , CAN THEY RETRIEVE THEM BACK OR WILL THEY LOSE !" Mic Shouted "that trick he used , he use the wind and created a vortex and sucked the wind out of the field, then with his while everyone was busy , he covered his feet with wind and jumped so the wind can carry him forward , they then took the chance to steal the bands and used another force wind to get sucked straight to the board. Pretty impressive to not knock down anyone while trying to steal their bands with such high gust of wind " Aizawa Explained.

Then Kuro spoke saying " Okay Goal accomplished, Sorry Guys but we will be waitng for the time then, so Bye" " also don't try to follow us or try to get us down you guys won't reach us" Added Peter

Then the two were suddenly lifted by the Board and they were hovering over the stadium with wild cheers and shouts from both the audience and the other students.

_**A/N:(okay I won't brag long but technical I'll start when the time is almost done . the battle would be pretty much the same as the anime.) **_

After a fierce battle between team Midoriya and Team Todoroki , with Team Bakugou rushing towards them and team Parker was still hovering up and about suddenly,

"Time's UP" Midnight Shouted

With that Present Mic presented the teams who will move on to the final events.

" ALRIGHT FOLKS HERE ARE THE TOP FOUR TEAMS THAT WILL BE PROCEEDING" Mic Shouted

***screen***

1st Place – Team Todoroki

2nd Place -Team Bakugou

3rd Place -Team Parker

4th Place -Team Midoriya

(5th Place – Team Shinsou)

***end screen time***

With the results settled Midnight then stood at the podium explaining that the final event would be a tournament style of one vs one matches. She then said that the Top Four Teams would compete in this Tournament then suddenly

"We Forfeit our Placement in the Tournament" said one team , then the rest of the competitors looked at who said that with two hands raising their hands high.

Midnight then looked at them and asked "Why ? You cannot forfeit your placement without a valid reason" "well we already fought and if they want us to go all out on them its okay but we won't be using our full strength , so as to not be a shameful fight when we either beat or lose against them without using our full strength would be the most shameful thing we could do. With that We shall forfeit our placements rather than go at a fight Half-Assed " replied Kuro

Everyone was shock from the disbelief that they were literally giving away a chance to be at the top, then suddenly they were snapped out of the confusion when another spoke "Also the two of us here are not aiming for the Top spot, and with that both me and Kuro forfeit Team Parker and give the chance to Team Shinsou " Peter Said

Midnight then got a response from principal nezu and said to proceed

"Very well the transference of placement shall be placed to team shinsou" Midnight said

Then two hands were raised and stated that the two of them not participate due to what happened during the cavalry battle and they were not going to let it go due to their pride

Midnight could only sigh and just let it go as well then said "Okay for what has just occurred the tournament now has two spare slots for the participation, so without further delay the two spots shall be filled in by two members from Team Tetsutetsu " Midnight finished

With that the final event started

"so you got a reason for the sudden drop?"Peter asked

"well you see, I'm kinda running on fumes here, I never had much for breakfast remember and well lunch was low on Calories "Kuro replied

*Quirk introduction*

Name: Kuro Toshiki

Quirk : Wind Manipulation

He can control the wind and use them how he likes , he also has a Wind Board he named Torrent, But due to the use of his Quirk hi body has been substantially using his Calories for the use of his Quirk so the lower the Calories the lesser he can generate his winds.

Name : Peter Parker

Quirk : Arachnia

He can basically do what a spider can but he can't produce his own webbings

**End Chapter 5**

**So yeah I'm gonna skip the tournament part due to how the results will turn out and will follow the story line.**

**As for the poll results **

**Tsuyu-5**

**Mina-5**

**Hagakure-0**

**Shiozaki-0**

***coin toss***

**Head for Mina**

**Tails for Tsuyu**

***landed Heads ***

**So that's how it happened sorry for the Tsuyu x Peter but I gotta follow my rule so maybe next time**

**So that's been me till next time Swamps out PEACE …\/.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wind and Spider in MHA**

**So hi guys so just a heads up again the winner of the poll was Mina for Peter so I'm very sorry for the Tsuyu x Peter shippers but I got to follow my rules.**

**On another Note I might put some other Marvel Characters in the story but the entire story line will still be most likely be the same.**

Chapter 6 : Internships

With the Festival finished all of Class1-A went back to change their clothes and go to their classroom, they waited until for Aizawa to enter the room.

Aizawa then entered the room but he was not alone there were two people behind him when he enter the room, he then spoke up and said "Alright class good work today, I hope you can keep it up, also on another note these two shall be joining the class as I'ved announced before, Now You two go and introduce yourselves properly this time. " he then faced the two when he said that the two nodded and spoke "Yes sir"

"okay I'm gonna introduce myself again, My Name is Toshiki Kuro and it is a pleasure to meet you all." Kuro said he then mumbled "this is very trouble some" then he sighed.

"So sorry about his a little bit grumpy from the food, but well it's my turn, The Names Peter Parker" Peter said and gave a two Finger salute to the class.

"Okay now that's out of the way the two of you will be sitting at the back the chairs will be ready when you return, also everybody is given two days off from school to rest due to todays events, and when you return I will be announcing some details that are required , so for now you are dismissed" Aizawa stated

The entire class was relieved about the news while some were looking at the two students in front then before anybody got up and went home a student stood up and shouted "HEY YOU TWO EXTRAS WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORFEIT THE MATCH?! WERE YOU TWO SCARED THAT I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES? " " then the entire class looked at the raging blonde and turned to the two and waited for their response.

"Oh that well you see me and this guy here aren't really in to, you know going for the top we are HEROES so we can save others who can't save themselves" Peter replied then before peter could continue he was cut off by Kuro saying "Also if we participated then me and Peter here wouldn't have been able to watch some of your talents, power, thinking, etc the both of us here aren't after the top spot but here to see if there is any potential in the students here, so no we weren't scared of you"

The blonde was about to lunge at Kuro when they all saw Aizawa with Red eyes and floating scarf he then complained "Bakugou sit down we all knew of their intentions we just forced them to join in the festiva, also their here for a reason and a great timing as well for all of you but that news will be announced two days from now, is that enough time for you two? If so then all of you Get out now I want too sleep already"

"Sure thing , Cmon Kuro wanna get some Donuts or something?" Peter Asked Kuro then nodded and said "Man, what would do for a one pound Burger patty with some Chillie Fries "

The rest of the class were in a shocked state and sweat dropped from their response to the raging blonde with such confidence and not one bit of hesitation in their eyes.

The entire class then went out and went straight home until one of them saw two figures waiting at the gate.

"Hi there " said one of the two "I thought both of you went to buy Donuts?" she asked

"oh so you over heard us huh ? well you see we don't know much of the places here we just memorized the format of the city but not the places and where they're located, then I just suggested to wait for you" one answered "Well Parker-san if you insist then I will shall help you both, also if I may ask, Why is Toshiki-san so gloomy and like his about to pass-out ?" she replied " well there was another reason why Kuro here wanted to forfeit, he said and I quote 'I'm kinda running on fumes here , I forgot to eat more during breakfast and the lunch here was too low on calories' and yeah his been hungry since the festival" Peter said

With a bit of shock she then turned to Kuro and asked "You use Calories to use your Quirk?" he nodded and answered "I need 5000 Calories a day to make sure I don't burn-out my body like today " "so we're basically alike "she replied with a slight chuckle, kuro then looked at her a bit confused "How do you mean alike ?" Peter asked as he can see Kuro was too hungry to even answer.

"well my Quirk uses Lipid in my Body so I can produce the Materials to create any non-living objects with my body" she answered "Woah! Really? So then you can make anything instantly?" Peter Questioned

"well as long as I know what it's chemical and molecular structures are then I can make it." Momo Replied peter was about to ask again then heard a loud noise.

***GRREARRERR***

the two the looked at the source of the noise and saw Kuro holding his stomach and mumbling "I hope you guys are done cuz I don't know if I can still hold on." "Oh Crap! I forgot uhm , can you help us fast and take us to any fast eatery that can provide high calories" Peter said in a bit of a panicked voice "uh, can I ask why the Hurry?" she asked with a worried voice well Kuro here if he goes beyond the limit of no calories he might actually die from lack of energy" Peter Replied .Momo then realizing she was wasting time then called for her driver and said "Driver take us to any eatery that can provide fast" "but Young Madam that would only be fast food restaurants, are you sure?" the drive asked "yes and hurry this man needs some calories pronto" she exclaimed, then the driver wasting no time at all and drove to the nearest fast food chain to drive-thru, then they ordered almost anything then gave them to kuro,

"thanks I'll pay you back at the mansion" said Kuro, she then smiled and said "No need for that what I want in return however is to what is the news the both of you shall be giving two days from now, and what did you mean to observe us?" she replied

Kuro then nodded and explained "" okay first I cannot disclose the information regarding the matter until it's the given date, cuz I do not go back on my word and I shall only reveal the information to the given date from my word to " she then nodded and he continued "the second one however I can answer, you see when I meant observe all of you we meant your abilities and limits, whether to see if me and peter's decision is good or not" he finished , Momo then raise a brow and asked "What decision?" "well I cannot disclose the information due to it being part of the information to be given two days from now." Kuro replied, Momo understood and nodded then after a few minutes they reached their destination and bid each other a good rest and good night

"I wonder what information would they imply on us " Momo questioned when she reach her room and went to the bathroom to take a bath and gets some rest as for dinner she ate along with Kuro and Peter after the drive-thru.

***Two days Later at Class1-A***

Everyone was speaking with each other and complete attendance except for the two new students some were wondering where they were when class was about to start, then the door slid open and Aizawa entered the room along with the two people they were looking for, Aizwa then spoke up saying

"Alright class I have an important announcement to make but first here are the results of the students who have gotten Hero agencies recommendation for their Internships. " Aizawa then clicked a button and showed how many agencies wanted that student to intern for them.

**A/N : (Okay Guys the results are still the same as the one from the main story line.)**

Then they all started to realize one thing 'the two students were not on the list of top students given recommended agencies' until the hot head shouted "HAH! SEE NOT EVEN THE PROS THINK YOU GUYS ARE WORTH TO BE INTERNED" but he was cut off by Aizawa saying "they weren't left out but they declined all of them because they have an announcement to make, Now if you please " he then looked at the two and Kuro spoke up saying "Okay remember when we said we observed you guys well, we have chosen Four students here" "Okay, will you tell us the names of the students. And another thing, the ones that shall be called will stay after class for information why you were chosen" Aizawa added and gestured kuro to continue "Okay as you've heard stay after class, so the Four students are "

Kuro then pulled out a button and clicked it then the names flashed on the Board showing the names

**_Yaoyorozu Momo_**

**_Jirou Kyoka_**

**_Ashido Mina_**

**_Kirishima Eijiro_**

The class then looked at the four students but all saw confused looks until aizawa said "okay now the four names here will stay and as for your internships you shall be given a choice later but for now - " Aizwa was cut when Midnight opened the door and said "You Lot will Be making your Hero Names!"

Some excited expressions were seen across the entire room all except a number of people. Then Aizawa continued "Midnight is here to mediate your Hero Names , because I'm not to good at those kind of things" "Yes so this way I'll tell you whether your names are good enough to give the people a god image of who you are , and for those Example these two will share to us their Hero Names " Midnight said as she looked at the two students in front of the class, then the entire room was looking at them until one spoke

"Okay as you know my Costume and powers are Spider-based, That is why I'm called 'Spider-Man' also can be refered as ' You're Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man' " Peter said then nudged Kuro "Your turn Captain"

Kuro then sighed and said "Just because I was made the leader in the Division doesn't mean I want to be called captain" after getting looks from the class he forgot, Kuro then added "Oh Right! My Hero Name, Well my name is kind of misleading through my Power. Well I'm Called 'Archer', confusing right?" then Mineta asked "Why is your name Misleading unlike your Parker-san?" Kuro then looked down his hair shadowing his eyes and answered "Well that's not my First Hero name but I changed it after an incident occurred two years ago." Everyone in the class didn't dwell on it too much then Peter spoke "Hey Kuro C'mon, it wasn't your Fault. got it? You were on a different Assignment that time and we never knew that it would happen. " "What ever it was Toshiki-san we won't ask further" said a Boy with a tail. Kuro then looked up and said "no it's okay. I'm fine now. Thank you for your Concern" Kuro then bowed and went to seat. "Sorry guys but he'll tell you guys when his ready" Peter Added then went to seat as well.

Then Midnight said "alright now that you guys heard two Hero Names that might give you an idea on how you want people to see you, Got it?" then passed down White boards and Markers to the calss all except to two students.

Then everyone was done, until Midnight said "alrighty who wants to show their Hero Names First?" "Wait we're gonna show it to the class?" Asked Kirishima

"Why of course so we can see whether it's hero Material" Midnight replied

"then I shall go First" said By a blonde boy who was way too sparkly.

Then he showed his White Board saying

"Shining Hero : I cannot Stop Twinkling "

The class was stunned and mentally shouted 'It's a sentence!' Midnight then came along then said you must have a shorter name like this, she then revise his name and made I to be

"Can't stop Twinling" said Midnight with a smile then everyone shouted mentally again 'it's ALLOWED!'

Then one student stood up and complained "uhm I don't mean to intervene, but I personally don't think that his Hero name should be used at all " then the class looked to see who it was and saw it was Kuro

"And Why do you saw that Toshiki-Kun?" Midnight asked as other students were getting shivers down their spine from her expression but they were most shocked from kuro who wasn't even affected at all then Kuro replied by saying "First of all I haven't heard of a Hero Name that has gone Beyond two Words, maybe except from one of the X-Mens newest student who called herself 'Negasonic Teenage Warhead', But her name wasn't a sentence, so I think 't stop Twinkling over there should revise or replace his name " then kuro placed his head on his desk and closed his eyes, then he was a asleep like Aizawa, then the rest of the class never expected that until Peter spoke saying "Yeah I don't think his name would go well as a Hero Name but he can make a name using that as an Idea thou, and sorry for Kuro he just wants to help but he doesn't know how to say it in a much softer way he goes straight to the point"

then Yaoyorozu spoke up and said "No he was correct, and that kind of response from him is a great attitude as to not butter up any comments that are needed to be said" then the rest of the class nodded then continued with the Hero Names

**_A/N : (Okay so I'll just do it quick put a comment on the said whether it was a good name or not)_**

*Hero Names:

Alien Queen – Ashido Mina (Change)

Froppy – Asui Tsuyu(Good)

Red Riot – Kirishima Ejiro (Good)

Earphone Jack – Jiro Kyoka (Good)

Tentacole – Shoji Mezo (Good)

Cellophane – Sero Hanta (Simple)

Tailman – Ojiro Mashirao (Good)

SugarMan – Sato Rikido (Sweet)

Pinky – Ashido Mina *take two* (Good)

ChargeBolt – Kaminari Denki (Good)

Invisible Girl – Hagakure Toru (Good)

Creati – Yaoyorozu Momo (Good)

Shoto -Todoroki Shoto (unsure)

Tsukuyomi – Tokoyami Fumikage (Good)

Grape Juice – Mineta Minoru (Good)

Anima – Koda Koji (Good)

King Explosion Murder – Bakugour Katsuki (Change)

Uravity – Uraraka Ochako (Good)

Tenya – lida Tenya (unsure)

Deku – Midoriya Izuku (Inspired)

Lord Explosion Murder -Bakugou Katsuki *take 2* (Change Again)

"So all that is left is Bakugou "Midnight said

"FINE FOR THE LAST TIME" Shouted Bakugou to the class and everyone turned to see his final Hero name.

"GROUND ZERO" Bakugou Exclaimed

"Okay Good Enough " Midnight Said and woke up Aizawa, "Now that you have your Hero names here are the list of Agencies that gave you offers and for those who didn't any offers here are the 40 agencies you can choose from on where you want to go, all except the Four names and two new students , that will be discussed later after class" then Aizawa Dismissed class and went out with Midnight

***After Hours***

the at the end of the day everyone was curious about what news would be given to the four, then Aizawa entered the room and said "okay as I said only the four names shall be staying the others shall be leaving now" the rest of the class went out except for six people, those being the four students whose names were at the board and the two students who gave the names

"Okay you two give the brief explanation and why them , I'll be outside to make sure none of the others hear this" Aizawa said which the two nodded and he left the room

The two then stood up and went in front of the room .

Kuro then spoke saying "Okay first of, those of you chosen here are going to be interning for the Avengers under the AYD name, secondly you asked why were you not given a choice well this is your choice if you wish to hear the rest of what we have to say then stay if not then leave, also reminder if you leave you are no longer part of the internship for the Avengers but will be given your Other internship choices, you 30 secs to decide once you stay you cannot disclose the information given to you "

*30 seconds passed*

"Okay so you will all stay?" Kuro asked and he got the nods of all the members sitting

"alright to start us off" Kuro cut himself and Tapped his bracelet and said "Sprite commence Message, show it on the board" _"As you Wish Sir"_ replied Sprite.

Sprite then connected with the Board and the Video stream was show then through the video an image appeared of a man and then spoke "Hello to the Handpicked Interns, well you may think Why choose you Four out of the rest of your Class? Well the answer is simple, Your Powers, Minds and Effectiveness with one another. To be frank about all of this, and also I may request you not take it hard on the two in front of you, also before you ask why, here is the answer, These two were not only picked to go there and enroll as transfer students, NO, That's not why, they were chosen among the members here to provide information and conduct a proper investigation on how The League of Villains Infiltrated your Schools Information Network. And now for the Part of what You Four shall be doing during this internship, You four shall be placed with one of the three groups that will be sent out to apprehend or interrogate Villains that we will be ambushing via their own Hideouts." the Man in the Video Pause for a second before speaking once again "Oh Before I Forget My Name is, Tony Stark also known as the Hero 'IronMan'." He Finished

"Sir If I May ask by what do you mean Ambush the enemy via their Hideout?" Asked Momo. "As was implying you four shall be performing a long with one group of Heroes since that there are three Hideouts spread through the Globe." Kuro answered the question "Again Why us?" Momo asked again. "For you Four the answered is simple, as implied as well please do not hold this against us we were tasked to study, observe, and get as much information from each Hero Student to get an analyzed schematics of who will be selected for the internships or rather none. For the Question you asked I shall simply put it as, It's because of your Quirks." "So if I may look at our team now, the only possible choice for this mission would be Jiro and Kirishima, if I were to think things logically, But why ME and Ashido?" Momo Asked. Kuro sighed and replied "We picked both you and for a purpose and that purpose is that Both and shall be part of the break-in Teams, while for you and over there would be as Body Guards to protect the other two while the other members are the fighters . " "Also I'm also gonna be part of that team there are ten members for our squad."Peter said then the Four looked at him then back to Kuro expecting him to say something.

"Okay the four of you here right know along with peter here, that already makes Five of you the other members, Here they are" Stark said. Then they saw files that popped up the screen showing five people and their Data

*Data

Hero Name : War Machine

Name : James Rupert Rhodey

Quirk : none

Specialty : Aerial Assault and Ballistic Missile launcher

Information: Colonel James Rhodes was one of the few personel to use one of IronMan Suits and was given the name War Machine. Colonel Rhodes was a former pilot and has been awarded with the Medal of Honor for his service to his Nation. He was not born with a quirk but has made up for it by his sheer determination and skills a pilot and soldier.

Hero Name: Falcon

Name: Sam Wilson

Quirk: Stream Line

Specialty: Rescue and Aerial Combat

Information: One of the First Few people to be given the Exo-Falcon suit and also the last remaining Member of the squad. Sam Wilson was given the chance to fly with the suit and because of his Quirk Stream line he can see miss alignments in the air water or even the ground to see whether something was off. Retired as the last Exo-Falcon Flyer. Reemerges as the Falcon of the Avengers.

Hero Name: Wolverine

Name: James 'Logan' Howlett

Quirk: Bone Claws and Super Regeneration

Specialty: Hunting, Sense of Smell, Overwhelming Power and Pure Animal instincts

Information: Logan is the only Member of the X-Men to have lived for more than Two Hundred years or even older, Served as a Military Soldier When Quirks weren't Even Discovered. He is one of the Very First People to have been called Mutants. Since his Birth is before the birth of Quirks he was considered as having two Quirks, But it is in fact a mutation from the old history. Logan is also one of the very few Mutant to have been Modified and due to his Super Regeneration he Survived the experiments, But at a higher Prize it its said that he has lost his memories, when the experiment was to infuse a metallic substance called 'Adamantium ' to his bones. Now his claws are Registered as Bone Claws but his claws are now made of metal so strong it is practically unbreakable.

Hero Name: X-23

Name: Laura Kinney

Quirk: Metal Claws and Super Regeneration

Specialty: Animal Instincts, Sense of Smell, Has two Claws in her Fist and one Claw in her Feet.

Information: Laura Kinney was Supposedly Born Using the Genetic Code of Logan but the only difference is that she has her claws differently Rather than Logan's.

Hero Name: NightCrawler

Name: Kurt Wagner

Quirk: Teleportation

Specialty: Can Teleport as many People with as he can, has a tail and Acrobatic skills

Information: kurt was found By the X-Men in Germany, where he was used for cage fighting and betting by Gangs and Mafias, until he was Rescued by the X-Men and he was brought in the Logan himself. And for the past Years he has been Trained and Educated with the Help of the X-Men.

"And so These are your Teammates, Peter You are in charge of watching over these four Got it, But if our intel is right and 'Venom' is part of the Group we are after You are the only to engage him. Got it?" Stark explained peter then nodded and replied "Yes "

"okay then guess it's time for me to go then see you guys, and if we get this done I'll reward you four got it?" Stark finished and got nods from the Four, then Momo asked again "Sir, if I may Before you end the call" "Sure Go ahead" Stark Replied "But this Team is only us Five and the other Five you showed, but where does Toshiki-san fit into this?" Momo asked "Well kuro, Here has a different Mission he is to go to another Hideout and Investigate, then if necessary destroy the facilty. That is why I sent him alone, also for the Other Hideout two members of the Avengers will be Deployed to Stop them. And Who Better then Captain America and Hawkeye" Stark Finished "also send me the Blue prints for your Hero Costumes" he added then he ended the call.

The four the looked at each other with determined looks while Momo had that hesitant feeling and got the attention of Kuro. "Hey , Can I Speak with you in private?" "huh? Uh Sure I suppose so" Momo replied with a low voice. Peter heard what Kuro said and understood immediately why he wanted to talk with Momo in private, Because he too saw the hesitant eyes of Momo after the tournament.

"You guys you heard Kuro let's Leave them be and talk about the Details on Monday." Peter Said and all the others nodded. And said their farewell. Peter then stood outside with Aizawa and spoke to him about the development and on what the students will be doing.

"So you guys will take these four into field, where you may encounter villains?" Aizawa asked "No not at all Sir, but those four are the best for this Mission and my only time where I won't be around with would be, when I Face against Venom, if he is really Part of this group of Villains." Peter replied.

Aizawa nodded and asked "What happened with Yaoyorozu and Toshiki? Weren't you with them?" "Well, I guess Kuro beat me to the punch, Because both of us saw 's Hesitant eyes the moment we were about to end the meeting and Kuro asked to speak with her in private." Peter replied

Aizawa nodded and said "I guess I won't have to do it now, Give Toshiki my Gratitude for helping a fellow Classmate." Peter then made a two-fingered salute and said "You can count on it ."

Back inside the room Momo was seating on her chair trying to get her things sorted out, then Kuro walked over and asked "You're Doubting yourself aren't you?" Momo shot her head up and saw Kuro looking at her with a serious look, she could not speak now. "You know if one loss and you end up like this then there is no need for you to be a Hero you know?" Kuro stated, Momo stared at Kuro with her eyes wide and was about to speak when Kuro Spoke up again "Every loss is suppose to give you a lesson on why you Loss not Give up and Push Yourself down." "What do you know of how I feel, the feeling of not being able to prove what you're worth and show them you were here for a reason but then you lose the first time you get to prove your worth, Then it Comes crumbling down before you without being given the chance." Momo stated with a bit of tears in her eyes, Kuro saw this and said "Remember when I said I change my hero name due to an incident two years ago?" Momo was trying her Hardest to suppress her tears from falling then she gave a nod that told Kuro that she remembers. "The incident was I lost my Partner and Best friends all at once. I was assigned on a Mission in Moscow to investigate about a villain hiding around the world. While My Partner Kei and my Best Friend Kyle were sent to stop drug cartel in L.A. , But what we didn't know was that, when Kei and Kyle went in to stop it , it was supposed to be easy for them, but, they were outnumbered and was a setup from the start just to lure two Heroes and kill them, they fought hard and long until Kei was stabbed by a villain and Kyle got shocked from that and he got distracted and was shot from the back. Then the next thing I knew was that Calling Me in for a Meeting then he told me everything, I tried to get the mission to arrest them, but They already got away and I kept blaming Myself for not being with them that time. And All this time I have been trying to move on by I can't" Kuro's eyes were starting get a bit watery but he wiped it off and looked her in the eyes saying "If you are upset about the fact you Loss in one match, then Learn from it Get stronger, Prove that you can still Move on after one Loss if you lose another then learn again keep going at it till you can succeed. I moved on from the loss and pain but I can never forget that Loss, and its what has kept me going ever since." Momo then looked at him with a bit of shock from his story "I'm Sorry for you loss, And Thank you for trying to comfort me, I feel a little bit better" she smiled then blushed a bit, she then thought 'huh? Did I just Blush?'. "well that's good now come on we got to get home " Kuro said

Then Momo got her things and got up and the two walked out of the room, until Momo asked "Toshiki-san why did you comfort me?" "well I've seen the eyes of people with greatness and they get the eyes of those hesitant due to a loss, and makes them doubt themselves. I have seen to many people hget lost from that and I don't want that happening to someone like you this early." Kuro replied. This made Momo blush a bit again and thanked Kuro for the comfort, then she asked again "You never told me your old Hero name" "Oh Me and Kei were a duo and we kind of had the same power but his was lightning while I was Wind, So We called ourselves Fujiin and Raijiin. You know Wind and Lightning ." Kuro said.

"Oh then why did you change it then?" Momo asked again "to Move on from my loss and to break free of my shell, tha is why I change my Hero name to Archer" Kuro Replied. "Okay thank you again Toshiki-san" Momo said , kuro simply nodded and walked with Momo to the Car where peter was Waiting.

"You guys sure took your Time" Peter said "well, Everythings better now so come on " Kuro replied and Momo nodded and went inside the Car along with Peter and Kuro.

Peter then spoke suddenly telling the two "You know, That Ashido girl is pretty cute don't you guys think?" "huh? Why you asking me I don't know any of that" Kuro responded. "So you Like Ashido-san, parker-san?" Momo asked "what no I just meant she looked cute." Peter defended

"Riiiiiiiight" Kuro Said then he looked out the window . peter was looking around and noticed one thing

Momo looking at Kuro every now and then ever since they went inside the car. Peter then thought 'hm now this is interesting.' Then Momo saw Peter looking at her with a small grin on his face she then asked "Is something the Matter Parker-san?" "Oh no you tell me " he replied while grinning at her, that's when she realized he must have notice her looking at Kuro, then she got a little red and Peter said "Don't Worry I won't tell"

"hmm Tell What Peter?" Kuro asked with a confused look, Momo then replied "'uh nothing we were just talking" while she still had a bit of a blush.

"Okay then." Kuro said and looked back out the window

Momo then looked over to Peter and type something on her Phone saying -Thank you for not telling-

Peter then typed -No Problem-

End of Chapter 6

So guys If you guy enjoy the Story write a review and suggest any story modif you want to have as long as it doesn't ruin the MHA Story line.

Also Gonna try my best for the romance parts, I don't have quite the idea on how to make those stuff also this will only be basic romance and not Lemon type romance

So that's been me till next time Guys

So this has been the SWAMPS PEACE OUT …\/.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wind and Spider in MHA**

**So hey guys, Before I start I just want to say one thing and that I'm making some new stories gonna be making another crossover story.**

**Also I might make a crossover between Vanguard and Food Wars, with help from a friend so I won't be the only one to make the story.**

**That story might be posted much later but expect me to post it within the month of march or within the month. **

Chapter 7 : Internships Part 2

***At the Yaoyorozu Residence***

The Three just got back to the mansion after their meeting. Kuro was Silent all the way, Peter found something interesting, while Momo was unsure of why she was looking at Kuro constantly when she got the chance and then would blush little by little,

'Why did I Blush that Time?' she thought, while all three were walking upstairs Kuro suddenly spoke up "Oh Damn!" the other two looked at Kuro suddenly. "What's wrong Kuro?" Peter asked

"I forgot to tell everyone an important detail" Kuro replied , Momo then asked "What Detail did you forget to disclose?" "Details that needs to be disclosed to all four of you. With that being said, Do you have contacts of the other three? " Kuro replied

"Why Yes, I most certainly do have their contacts" she said "okay good, then can you give them a text and tell them to come here tomorrow and let them ask permission for their internship, because they won't be coming home for a week, oh and You as well" Kuro responded she then nodded until she realized "Wait, What? What do you mean we won't be coming home for a week?" she exclaimed

Kuro then responded "I'll explain everything tomorrow once we are complete" "Kuro Let me guess, What you meant you forgot a detail to disclose, is it?" Peter was about to finish until he was cut off by kuro "Yes, and that is why, I am asking here to contact the other three so I can tell them. " Peter then nodded.

Momo then looked at Kuro with a questioning look but then she diverted her eyes, as she took out her phone when she realized she was looking at Him again. She then chatted Kirishima, Jiro and Ashido typing

_Group chat_

_-TextBook: Guys Toshiki-san wants all of you to meet at my place tomorrow, Reason is that he said he forgot to disclose one important detail. He also said ask permission from your parents to pack your Essential stuff, Because he also stated that we won't be coming home for a week he said.-_

_-Spiky: Okay I'll ask my folks first then I'll start packing, but what if they don't let me ?-_

_-Rocker: I'll get ready then, ill just tell my parents it's about the internship-_

_-Pink Love: So where would we be staying then?- _

_-TextBook: I don't know exactly Mina, Let me ask Toshiki-san-_

_-TextBook: He said that everything is ready so be here at my Place tomorrow he said, and He'll explain everything to you personally-_

_-Spiky: What time should be there? -_

_-TextBook: before 10am said Toshiki-san-_

_-Rocker: Hmm wait a minute YaoMomo.-_

_-TextBook- What is it jiro?-_

_-Spiky: okay my parents said it's okay for me to go, I just need to tell them where thou-_

_-TextBook: the location would be disclosed to us tomorrow.-_

_-Rocker: So YaoMomo, how exactly are you talking to Toshiki-san and how did he know where you live?-_

_-Pink Love: Yeah Yeah, So will you tell us YaoMomo?-_

_-TextBook: I'll tell you everything tomorrow-_

_-TextBook has Left the Group-_

_-Pink Love : that was weird-_

_-Rocker: Yep she's definitely hiding something-_

Momo left the Group and looked at Kuro telling him "They said they would be here tomorrow and they also so said that would only be allowed, if their parents know where they would be going"

"Oh, that won't be a problem I'll explain everything tomorrow and I'll speak to their parents on where we're going" Kuro replied

Momo then nodded in agreement, Peter then spoke up "So why don't we hit the hay so we can start Early tomorrow" "yeah. We should get to bed " said kuro

All three of them went straight their respective rooms, Peter then looked back a sec and saw Momo sneaking a glance at Kuro before she went in her own room.

Peter thought 'Oh, Boy and I'm guessing that she doesn't even realize her own feelings towards Kuro' Peter then sighed and walked inside his own room and closed the door.

***The Next Day 5 am***

Kuro got up and stretched he yawned and said "That was refreshing, now time for a morning run" he went to his clothes and changed into a sleeveless Shirt with a design of Words Saying 'Can't and Won't Stop Till I'm Done', Jogging Pants, a pair of socks and a pair of running shoes. He then went out of the room and he saw that he wasn't the only one who got up early. He saw Momo Just getting out of her own room he then walked slowly and greeted her "Morning, "

Momo was startled at first but got her composure back and replied "Oh, Good Morning to you as well Toshiki-san" she then saw Kuro's Attire and asked "Are you Going for your morning run?"

"Yeah, I am" kuro replied, he then looked at Momo accidentally locking eyes with her, She then saw his eyes looking at hers and she thought 'I never notice how Blue his Eyes are, Wait What?' "Would you like to join me?" she heard then saw Kuro with a confused look "Are you okay ? You look a little red" Kuro added "I- uh-uh yeah I'm just fine," she replied trying to calm down her blush 'What's Happening to me? I better ask Kyoka and Mina Later about this' she then spoke up "about that morning run Toshiki-san Thank you for the Invite but I will make do with my morning yoga. " Kuro then gave her a nod and walked away to start his Morning Run.

"Why am I Blushing most of the time now?" Momo mumbles to herself, just then another door swung open with a yawning figure stepping out "Why Good Morning Parker-san" she said Peter then saw Momo and replied "Morning as well" then he yawned and he asked Momo "So Kuro went for his Morning run?" "Yes , he just went out a couple of minutes ago" she replied Peter then nodded and he thought 'yeah I heard, good thing I overheard you guys before I stepped out. I can tell she was nervous and she doesn't even realize it'

After their Routine, they all went to the dining room to eat breakfast, well all were present except for one.

"Parker-san is Toshiki-san not back yet? " asked Momo "Nope, he told me he would be back when Everyone's here" Peter replied "And why is that?" Momo added "well you guys will see, also about the permission part, did you ask already?" Peter answered this gave Momo a confused look "what do you mean Parker-san? I thought the ones who needed permission were the others" she said "well you see four of you are gonna be interning right so that means you are included in the list, so if you haven't yet ask now if I were you, cuz after the explanation later we'll be leaving " Peter said

"what do you mean leave?" Momo asked again "you'll find out later after everyone comes" Peter replied which got a nod from Momo , she then thought 'I wonder what Toshiki-san will explain to us?' then she sighed in defeat and continued with her breakfast, then she asked permission from her parents and told them that they were gonna be leaving and the destination would be determined later.

***Yaoyorozu Household (9:50 am)***

"they should be arriving any time now James" Momo said as she looked to the butler "Yes, Young Madam, I shall escort them towards here once they arrive." Replied the butler.

"Oh! James before you go, has Toshiki-san returned yet? "she asked James then answered "Not yet Young Madam, and is not here as of the moment. He told me that once all of you are complete, you all shall walk to the 'QuinJet' he said." "QuinJet? Is that the plane they rode here" Momo replied "Perhaps so Young Madam" James said

after a few minutes the Bell rang indicating a visitor. "that must be them, I shall take my leave now and attend to the gate." James said Gaining a nod from Momo.

James then went and escorted the visitors inside to where Momo was awaiting their arrival, she then spoke "Glad that you could all make it today, since we are all complete now, shall we go and meet-up with Toshiki-san?"

"Thanks for having us" Kirishima said

"Hi, Momo" Jiro said

"Wow, Yaomomo, this is just Wow" said Ashido.

"What do you mean? " Momo asked with a small chuckle "Well forget what I said Yaomomo, So where's Toshiki-san and Parker-san? Are they here or are we still waiting for them?" Ashido said

"Parker-san said to meet them after we were Complete" Momo replied then they all started walking through the halls of the mansion until "So YaoMomo, I need to ask something" asked Ashido "what is it Mina?" she replied "So it was almost late last night until you chatted us, how did you contact Toshiki-san then? How did you get his number or were you with him? Cmon spill girl" Ashido said with a very excited voice. "yeah, I was wondering that myself Momo" Jiro spoke next "Huh? Is there something I'm missing here?" Kirishima asked, they all were halted in the halls almost to the back yard where Kuro and Peter were.

"I did say I would explain it today"Momo answered and sighed then she added "well I can explain it much better once we have arrived at our destination and that would clear all of your questions" The two other girls nodded while Kirishima was still dumbfounded and said "Seriously what did I Miss?" they all started walking towards their destination ignoring Kirishima's question, he then thought 'Wow it's like I wasn't even here!' he then mentally shed a tear, he then staretd walking while catching up to the others.

They then reached their destination and saw nothing or no one in sight. Until they heard a voice from behind and said "So you guys finally here huh?" they all turned around and saw Peter waving at them while he was sitting on a bench tinkering with his gadget.

"Oh, Parker-san Hi there " Kirishima said while waving back.

"Parker-san what is it exactly are we here for?" asked Momo

"I won't be the one telling you guys the important info, Kuro Will, But " Peter replied until he cut himself off, then looked towards an open space in front of them.

"He won't come out right now!" Peter yelling at that direction. Which startled everyone, as to why Peter was shouting on nothing.

"You gone crazy or what? What are you shouting at? And you said he, you mean Toshiki-san?" Ashido blurted out a barrage of questions.

"what? No the guy's inside the QuinJet and he ahsn't come out yet, he said 'Call me when their here', so I'm doing it as he told me. " Peter replied

Then a figure was suddenly appearing before them, the empty space was now showing a plane, all of a sudden then hangar started opening up, to reveal Kuro inside.

"Hello Everone, are you all prepared? If so please put your stuff inside the QuinJet!" Kuro exclaimed

"Wait you said you would explain Toshiki-san, what is going on and where we are going" Momo said

"Okay hold your horses, first off have you all asked permission from your parents?" Kuro asked, they all nodded then he continued "Second, do you have your essentials?" again they all nodded "lastly, did you bring your Hero Costumes?" he finished,

They all stared at each other and then back to kuro, and they were about to respond until Kuro spoke again "well never mind that, now to start us off please hand me your mobile devices. " they all were about to hand over the devices until Momo asked "What would you use our Mobile phones for?" "Simple I would be calling your parents on where our destination would be, now would you please place the over that table" Kuro replied, and they all did as they were told suddenly their phone were already contacting their parents.

"Wait what is happening?" Ashido questioned

"how is my phone calling my parents?" Kirishima asked

"What did you do to my phone?" Jiro asked

"Toshiki-san would you please explain" Momo asked

"Calm down guys, Sprite is just calling your parents and would be speaking to them directly on where we shall be heading for." Kuro answered

And they all said in unison "WHAT?!"

Peter could only look at them in relief and said "well they took it rather well, so Kuro how would we know if they would be good to go?" "Huh? Oh that's easy Sprite would notify us if they would be good to go or not." Kuro replied

Then right on cue they could here a Ding inside.

"Okay Sprite so what are the results?" Kuro asked

"_well sir it seems as thou they have all agreed all except for 's parents"_ sprite replied

"and why is that sprite, care to elaborate?" Kuro said

"_They said they would only agree to let her come if, and only If she behave herself properly for the week and must have atleast two to five, calls, message or video call per day."_ Sprite finished

"very well then, Thank you sprite that will be all, oh before I forgot ready the suit pilot you're flying us today" Kuro said. _"as you say Sir" _sprite replied.

Kuro then walked over and took the devices and handed them back over to each owner and said " please contact your parents and agree to the terms so that I may explain on where shall our destination be and what shall be our purpose." Mina then nodded and called her parents to tell them she agrees and went back to the others.

Kuro then began to explain "So for the place, We shall be headed for 'New York City' and for the purpose you all shall be under going training which will start tomorrow, and once we arrive there you are free to rest and get settled in, and as for you accommodations "

"You would be staying with him" Peter cut Kuro off. And Kuro just scoffed and proceeded "then once we are there all of you shall be given the tour and time to relax and meet the other members, which shall be done by Peter here " which he gestured then he was cut off again but this time by Momo "and what shall you be doing if you are not with us once we get back Toshiki-san" she asked

"well for me" Kuro said then paused a bit and continued "I would be undergoing punishment for my mistake, and the punishment is '1hr battle training with Hulk Non Quirk Usage allowed'" he then sighed and explained again "The purpose of the training is to give you all new tactics, new knowledge and most of all new experience, then as for the location it will be at the AYD Tower to be specific it's equipped with high end security and stable Training environment that can even with stand the Hulk to some extent." he finished. "so does that answer all of your Questions? If it does shall we go then?" Peter asked. With everyone getting inside the QuinJet and finding their place they began to feel the ignition and they were about to take off until.

***Ring Ring Ring***

It was a video call from Tony. Kuro then answered the Call .

"Hello , We were just about to depart from Japan " Kuro said

"_Ahh Good I thought you would have to take a double punishment for your blunder last night"_ Tony Said then he paused for sec and continued_ "just make sure you get them here safely kuro. If anything might go wrong you deal with fats got it. If you do then continue what you were doing_"

Tony then ended the Call.

Kuro then sighed and said "Okay guys it'll be a couple of Hours before we arrive approximately 3hrs from now so Sleep, Watch, Listen to Music or Play the Music on board I don't care it's up to you how you want to spend the next three Hours, and as for me " Kuro then sat down and took out an eye mask and headphones "I'll take Nap before we get there" he finished and slowly he nodded off.

As Kuro nodded off some were not paying any attention to him all except one.

"So, you guys ready? You guys have fought Villains before right?" Peter spoke up.

"Yes have, but I wouldn't say it was a great experience for us, after all we're still just students" Momo answered, then unconsciously she took a quick look at Kuro, and this was not unnoticed by three people.

"Yaomomo I believe you have some explaining to do." Ashido said with a smirk

"Yeah when you chatted us last night we were wondering how were you able to contact Toshiki-san or Parkers-san" Jiro said they then notice Peter looking at them.

"hmm what do you mean how she contacted us? Why couldn't she? I mean me and Kuro are staying at their residence for the time being until asks us to return to the AYD." Peter said with a bit of confusion.

Then both Ashido and Jiro said in Unison "WHAT?!" they both then turned to Momo with a questioning look from Jiro and a Giddy and sparkled look from Ashido

They both then got closer to Momo and Ashido whispered "Why didn't you tell us Yaomomo!" "Yeah why didn't ya?" Jiro also whispered. Momo got a bit surprised when Peter answered and could only sigh. "well my parents was actually an old acquaintance of and they said that two guest would be staying with us, then I ask them who would they be, and all they said that they were new students that were enrolled into U.A. And the fact that I kept it a secret is that I knew Al of you would question me about all this. So I'm deeply sorry from keeping it a secret"

Kirishima was looking at his phone until he noticed the girls whispering to each other , Kuro Sleeping and peter just still tinkering with hi gadget "Guess I'll take a nap as well"

"So Yaomomo I've been meaning to ask " Ashido asked in a whisper

"What is it Mina?" Momo replied

"We Noticed that you took a peak at Toshiki-san over there while his sleeping, Do you have a crush on him or what?" Ashido asked with sparkles in her eyes

"W-W-wha I-I do not have a crush on Toshiki-san" Momo replied

"Really ? I thought his cute too oh also Parker-san is cuter" Ashido said whispering as to not get heard by Peter, but he heard it and all he thought was 'Seriosly she thinks I'm Cute?' which got him a little tint on the cheeks.

While they were conversing, Kuro mumbled "Mm sprite playlist now" and Sprite suddenly responded

"_Very Well sir, Playing Playlist Bands"_

The Jet was suddenly Playing the Music of Old Band Songs back from when Quirks didn't exist

Jiro took in the song and Thought 'I've never heard of this song before!' she then asked Peter "uh, Parker-san can I ask what Song is this?" "Hmm? Oh these, I think their from a band called _'Simple Plan'_, I think that's what Kuro said it was. " Peter replied and got a confused look from Jiro and she asked "He chose these songs?" Peter giving her a nod for confirmation, she then sat back and listened to the current music which was Soothing at the same time entertaining

*Insert Music

'Simple Plan - This Song Saved My Life'

After three Hours Kuro removed his sleeping mask and headphones only to see every body else sleeping soundly while his playlist was playing and he thought 'I guess they fell asleep through the relaxing song eheh' Kuro then looked at the map and spoke up softly as to not wake up the others. "Sprite Give me the Flight report, how long till we land?" _"It would only take Five minutes Sir before we Land, and through the past hours they have enjoyed and have asked me to show them, the lyrics of each song like Karaoke Sir "_ Sprite replied

"Ok then proceed with the final procedure before we land" Kuro said _"Very well Sir"_ Sprite replied.

The QuinJet that was being piloted by Sprite has contacted the tower for the permission to land

"QJ0023-WRW, your landing pad is ready and permission is a go" said by a voice through the intercom.

The Quinjet was landed safely.

Kuro then preceded to wake the rest of the passenger from their sleep so that they can get settled in.

Once they have woken up they were surprised by the sight of the Tower.

"WOAH" was said by the four interns in unison.

"THIS IS THE TOWER AND THE PLACE THAT WE WEILL BE STAYING IN?" shouted Ashido

"Yes, yes and Yes this is also the place where we shall be commencing our training but first Peter" kuro said and tossed something to Peter. "What's this Man?" peter asked "That's my floor Key swipe it on the elevator so that it will take you directly to my place , also that's where all of you shall be staying for a while. " Kuro replied .

"So why am I the one taking them to your room?" Peter asked but he was suddenly hit with the realization of why Kuro did that.

"Yep seems you figured it out, so you guys can play, watch a movie, listen to music, or even cook something or eat something from my place its okay just don't break anything, also once you get there ask Sprite on where you shall be placing your bags and where you shall be taking rest" Kuro said and ran off in the other direction.

"So lets go get you guys settled in." Peter said and all of them gave an affirming nod.

Once they have reached their designated floor they ALL said in Unison "WOAH!"

"This is just his Room?!" Ashido Exclaimed

"_Correction Miss, But is the owner assigned to this entire floor."_ Sprite said

"I hope the punishment isn't to-" Peter was cut off by the sound of an Explosion from the building causing it to shake

"_Sir, I believe 's Punishment is Underway"_ Sprite Announced

***SLAM* *CLANG* *BOOM***

They could all hear what was happening below and none of them wanted to know what happened just yet.

***At the Punishment***

Kuro groaned "Ugh, Ow ow" While gripping his back "I think that's enough right Sir?"

"What It hasn't even been an hour yet you know the rules" Tony Said then a roar was heard

"**HULK SMAAAASSHHHH!**" roared by a green berseker.

**End chapter 7**

**So sorry id this chapter was a bit short and late but I just didn't get the time to finish it and so on the next chapter I'll make it longer this is a promise.**

**So that's been me till next time**

**This has been the SWAMPS PEACE OUT …\/.**


End file.
